


Young and Menace

by SpoopyGhostGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyGhostGirl/pseuds/SpoopyGhostGirl
Summary: Midas always found it easy. Easy to answer the call of darkness in her heart, easy to leave her mother and brother, and easy to kill those who dare challenge her master. She had been born into the darkness, raised in it to be the perfect Sith, raised to seek power and crush her advisories yet despite the ease she found in raising her blade and ending the life of another, she finds herself filled with a sudden... hesitation. Turning someone against their beliefs and the ones who love them should have been a show of power, a show of how far she had come as a Sith yet she finds herself feeling... remorse? Whatever the feeling is, she knows that she needs  to crush it, to keep herself and those closest to her safe from her master. As her life changes and those around her solidify their loyalties, Midas finds herself torn between staying in the darkness that had held her up or allowing herself to reach for the light that has begun calling to her. Will she truly have a change of heart or will she allow her inner darkness to swallow her whole?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Playlist

Something about us by Daft Punk

"I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time  
But there's something about us I've got to say  
Cause there's something between us anyway"

Lucid Dreams by Juice Wrld 

"I cannot change you so I must replace you  
Easier said than done  
I thought you were the one  
Listening to my heart instead of my head"

Let Me Go by Hailee Stenfield

"I've been hoping somebody loves you in the ways I couldn't  
Somebody's taking care of all of the mess I've made  
Someone you don't have to change"

Destroy the obvious by Evans Blue

"I'm left no voice,  
I live in your echo  
So let's go  
Destroy the obvious"

Changes by xxxtentacion

"I don't understand this  
You're changing, I can't stand it  
My heart can't take this damage  
And the way I feel, can't stand it"

Electric by Khalid 

"Darker than the ocean, deeper than the sea  
You've got everything, you got what I need  
Touch me, you're electric, babe"

Painkiller by three days grace 

"Forever you're coming back to me  
Now I'm gonna give you what you need  
'Cause I know what you fiend on and what you lean on"

Pray for me by Kendrick Lamar

"I'm always ready to take a life again  
You know I'll ride again  
It's all the same  
Tell me who's gon' save me from myself  
When this life is all I know  
Tell me who's gon' save me from this hell  
Without you I was alone"

Young and Menace by fall out boy

"I’m just here flying off the deep end  
I'm just here to become the best yet  
I'm just here for the psych assessment  
I'm just here for the, for the

Young and a menace"

Slow dancing in the dark by Joji

"Give me reasons we should be complete  
You should be with him, I can't compete  
You looked at me like I was someone else"


	2. Anemone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family comes and family goes  
> Or at least what she keeps telling herself.

Fear. Panic. Pain. Most of Midas' first memories were unpleasant and filled with a sense of dread she had never felt before that moment or since that moment yet despite how hard she tried, she could shake the memories away. 

Her first memory was a good one, a pure one that she had clung to as the moment that showed the potential her had had of being a real family, a family that loved her and raised her to fear nothing. A family that wouldn't one day destroy itself because of its own greedy desire for power.

Planet: Mortis, 21 ABY  
13 years ago... 

Midas panted heavily, hands on her knees as her violet eyes moved from the grassy plains below her to her brother and father. Caelum, her slightly older twin, looked panicked as he bob and weaved away from his father, his glowing red saber slashing skillfully at his son. 

"You're weak!" The pale skinned red eyed man growled as he successfully disarmed the small child, kicking him in the chest and holding his saber to the child's neck. "And you've always been weak, just like your mother," Midas felt a swift burst of anger before her father found himself on his back, the force moving smoothly through her. "Midas," her father growled, the white haired child moving to her brothers aid, his light violet eyes moving from his father across the clearing to the concerned eyes of his twin. 

"Midas, why did you do that," she could hear his concern for her. Despite her position as favored child between the pair, she didn't avoid the swift and painful punishment their brother willingly dished out. The violet eyed girl opened her mouth, ready to tell him not worry only for the air to be knocked from her lungs, a tight hand wrapping around her throat as she was pulled from her feet to float in the air above the trio.

"You insolent little girl," he growled, red eyes narrowed at the violet eyed girl. "How dare you disobey me? Your father! He is weak and needs to be punished for his weakness. If you ever plan on harnessing your power, you must let him go." Midas growled, her lungs burning, vision dimming before she felt a bubbling in her chest, a darkness rising to the surface and rushing out of her small body.

"You are weak," she felt tears prick in her eyes, feeling a sudden rush of pain as she brushed his memories. "And you're scared that your failure will cost the darkside it's power. You choose Anakin and he failed you but it was you who failed. You who failed, both yourself and the darkside," she gasped as she was dropped, her hands and palms scraping painfully against the dirt. Her head felt heavy, her lungs filling painfully with air. Midas opened her mouth, the fire in her heart unwavering as she glared at her father but was cut off by his deep laughter, his red eyes moving between her and her brother, her small frame moving unconsciously to block him from her father's glowing eyes. 

"You never cease to amaze me," he pushed himself unsteadily to his feet, her slipping into his mind surprising him greatly. "I will let your actions today go unpunished, only because you impressed me so much. If this happens again, I will not hesitate to punish both of you." Caelum shrank back in fear, his violet eyes moving to his sister only to watch her stand, her lips pressed into a thin line, violet eyes narrowed. 

"Thank you, Father," he smirked briefly before walking right past them, Midas clutching her saber tightly in her hands until she was sure he was far enough away. Turning to face her brother she squeaked, the slightly taller boy having jumped up to wrap his arms tightly around her small frame. 

"You idiot, he could have killed you," Caelum's voice shook with fear, soft violet eyes running over the bruises that were now surfacing across her pale neck. Midas smiled softly, looking up into the warm eyes of her closest friend, her brother. 

"I'd do anything for you, Caelum, you're my best friend." The pair smiled at one another before the both looked up, hearing the approach of a shuttle from above. Midas' dark brows cinched in confusion, sensing two unfamiliar force signatures. "Is that..."

"Mother!" Caelum didn't hesitate as he darted towards their home, Midas lingering briefly to grab his saber from the ground before running after him, easily catching up to the grinning boy, their unfortunate training session being left behind. Midas felt a small smile twitch at her lips, a rush of excitement racing through her despite the uncertainty that froze her veins. Their Mother exited the shuttle, her violet eyes moving from the ramp she walked down to land on her twin children.

"Mother," Caelum ran up the ramp, jumping into his mothers warm arms. 

"Caelum, my love!" Midas lingered behind, her violet eyes moving from the sea foam green haired woman to the pair of force signatures she didn't recognize. One was a man with clean cut blond hair and cobalt blue eyes, his eyes on the young man walking beside him. 'Man is bit of a stretch,' Midas mused internally, the slightly older boy moving his gaze from his masters to look at her. His hair was similarly styled to the man beside him though his hair was an odd mix of dark brown and black, his eyes looking so black that she couldn't see his pupils. His cheeks still held some of the childish chub to them despite the stern expression on his face. 'He's kind of cute,' Midas thought, 'at least I think he's cute.' The nine year old having minimal interactions with people that weren't her three family members and the occasional neighbor child, if her father was away. "How was training with daddy, my love?" Midas felt her jaw clench but did her best to force down the anger her words elicited though from the surprised look the older man of the pair sent her, she hadn't done that well of a job hiding it. Caelum looked away from his mother, his dark eyes landing on her pale form, her right hand moving absently to cover the marks upon her neck.

"Midas," her mother spoke firmly, the desire to flee away from the worried woman swelling in her stomach as her violet eyes moved from her mother and brother to the pair of strangers. "Come here," she frowned but didn't argue, moving silently toward the ramp, dropping her brothers saber into his waiting hands. Her mother frowned, her violet eyes filling with pain and guilt. "What happened to your neck Midas," she felt her lips pull into a frown, noting the difference in the way she spoke to her brother and herself. 'Like she thinks we're different, like there's something wrong with me.' 

"There was an incident during training," she found herself covering for her father, violet eyes moving from the floor between them to lock with her mothers glowing gaze. "But I handled it," she added as an after thought, glancing briefly up at the strangers before looking back to her mother.

"Who are they?" Her mother had opened her mouth to continue their conversation but Midas wasn't about to be part of it. Even if her parents disagreed in the way that their father taught them to use the force, she wasn't willing to give up her new found abilities. 

"Right, well, these are some friends of mine," she spoke gently, Midas shrinking away when she tried to stroke her cheek affectionately. "The taller man is Master Luke Skywalker, he's a Jedi and that is his apprentice, Ben Solo." Midas recognized the last name as someone her mother had told her stories about as a child. 'A smuggler turned war hero. He was said to have fallen in love with a princess and risked life and limb to protect her. This must be their child,'

"Say hello, Ben," Her violet eyes moved from her mothers soft violet eyes to the dark haired teen, a frown on his face as he looked up to his master. Luke Skywalker, the man who had been known as the last hope for the old republic seemed completely unfazed by the sheer displeasure on the teens face. After a disgruntled sigh left his lips, he turned his now neutral expression toward the white haired girl, his gaze barely fluttering over the twins brother. 

"Hello," his gaze hesitated on her, a single brow arching when he reached out with the force towards her. He could feel it immediately, a darkness that was burning in her to her very core and floating lightly in the air around her. He subtly looked to his master, the blond haired man seemingly oblivious to the look of worry he wore. The green haired woman looked between her daughter and the young Jedi apprentice before moving her gaze to said apprentices master. Luke gave a nod, the pair having shared a silent exchange. 

"Why don't you three spend some time sparring. I'm sure there's much your young apprentice has to teach." Midas sighed, already irritated with the turn of events. "Come now Master Skywalker," her mother directed the older Jedi to follow her to their home, running her hand lightly through Caelum's hair as she passed. Caelum smile widely at his mothers back, dark eyes moving from her to his sister, Midas looking to the older boy to find the same expression on his face. 

"Right," she grumbled, taking the position of leader amongst the trio. "Well, follow me," she moved past the pair, moving back towards the training ground they had just left. Ben frowned, seeing several deep burns across the ground, likely being from different lightsaber duels that had occurred here. "So this is our training ground, I know it isn't much but it gets the job done." Ben scoffed, arching a dark brow at the pair. "Is something amusing to you?" He kicked a clump of dirt, dark eyes moving over the unimpressive terrain. 

"You think you get any real training done here? This place is a complete mess," Midas glowered, violet eyes narrowing at the rude twelve year old. "I mean, who even trains you? Your mommy and daddy?" 

"And so what if they do? You think your training is better than ours? Because you're being trained by Luke Skywalker?" Jace joined the argument, glaring at him with the same ferocity as his sister. Ben laughed, a dark brow arched as his hand dropped to rest on the handle of his saber. 

"I do, actually, unless you want to prove me wrong." Caelum frowned, knowing that their parents wouldn't approve but Midas didn't seem to share the concern, her own hand dropping to the saber on her hip. 

"Nothing would please me more than to wipe that cocky smirk off your overly confident baby face." Ben smirked, a dark chuckle leaving his lips as he turned away from them. 

"Well than, I guess the only way to settle this is to duel," Caelum gasped, moving towards the white haired girl. "Take your position, if you think you can handle me." Jace stood in front of the little girl with a frown, pulling her away from the dark haired boy.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, a frown on his cute face. "If mother or father find you fighting with the padawan, they'll be furious and you know what dad does when he's angry." Midas sighed, squeezing her brothers shoulder, violet eyes moving past him to Ben.

"Don't worry about it, I'll kick his butt before they even know what happened." Caelum opened his mouth to argue but Midas paid him no mind, taking her place across from the obnoxious boy. Ben ignited his saber, the deep blue hue reflecting in his deep brown eyes. Midas mirrored the action though instead of being a single blade, she held a duel sided blue blade, a look of surprise overcoming the boys face. "Jealous?" She teased lightly, contemplating twirling the blade before deciding against it, not wanting to risk hurting herself because she wanted to show off. 

"Jealous? Please. I'm just surprised you have that kind of saber, given who normally wields it." Midas tilted her head in confusion, having chosen the blade in her hand because of her father's instruction. Ben could only laugh in response, having noticed the darkness inside the girl. 'Though the boy doesn't seem to share it,' his dark eyes briefly moved to her brother, his dark eyes narrowed back at him. 

"The darkside," Midas finally spoke, looking down at the blade in her hand. "My father always told me it's not the blade that makes the man but the man that makes the blade. Just because others have used it to cause pain and destruction doesn't I mean I will or that I have to." The ten year old shook his head, twirling his blade as he eyed up the young girl. 

"I can feel it inside you," Her violet eyes snapped up to meet his, his head titling as he watched her. "The darkness... despite your words, you don't think you're one with the light. You think I'm weak because I'm a Jedi, because the darkness doesn't call to me in the way it calls to you." Midas laughed but didn't respond, having also been feeling the older boy out with the force though her sensory abilities seemed better than his. She could feel hatred burning inside him, for his father, for the republic, and for his... master? 'It seems he doesn't understand what feelings feed the darkside,' 

"Why don't we let our sabers do the talking, Solo?" His jaw clenched, a small childish smirk twitching at her lips. 'So obvious,' 

"Of course," he raised his blade, the pair bowing slightly before moving. Ben made the first move, Midas smoothly blocking it, using her smaller stature to dance around the taller boy. This continued for awhile, Midas watching the dark haired boy, taking in his fighting style. His movements were smooth, his style made up of several styles, Midas assuming it came from his master who never had a proper master. "What are you, a coward?" Midas smirked, hearing the superiority in his voice. 

"A coward? Please, anyone with half a brain knows that the best way to defeat an opponent is to observe their abilities before engaging. That way you know exactly where to strike," she slipped under his blade, having noted that he favored his right side, leaving his left more open than he should. One minute she was dancing around him, avoiding his blows, the next her saber was next to his throat, a smirk gracing her lips. Ben glowered, the smaller child stepping away, having proved her point. "You leave yourself open. Had I been an actual enemy, you'd be dead." She grinned widely, Ben glowered, taking his place across from her. 

"Beginners luck," she gave a nod, as if agreeing with the boy though she didn't. She merely wanted to observe him more, twirling her blade smoothly. "Again?" 

"Again," they met quickly, Midas' blade narrowly missing the older boys face as her eyes flashed dangerously. Ben growled, twirling the blade to deflect another swing. "So close," Midas smirked, Ben growling as he swung harder, a surprised gasp leaving Midas' lips as she bobbed and weaved around him. "Look at you go, angry pants," Midas laughed, loving the rage that burned in his warm brown eyes. "Come on, faster, faster, maybe if you could beat a little girl, maybe mommy and daddy would love you more." She laughed, knowing his blade from his hand with her own before. She gasped, feeling the wind being knocked out of her as the force wrapped tightly around her throat. Her eyes watered but despite that she grinned widely, Bens hand closed as he held her in place. 

"Just shut up," he growled lowly, anger boiling under his skin. "You have no idea what you're talking about or what I've been through. They sent me away, me, their only son! And for what? Because they saw my grandfather in me?" Midas felt tears trickle down her cheeks, the force bubbling up in her chest before she felt it explode out of her, throwing Ben and her brother away from her, the white haired child landing on her butt. Midas coughed, a small burst of laughter leaving her lips as she looked up at him. 

"I thought you looked familiar, the grandson of the great chosen one, Anakin Skywalker. Said to bring balance to the Galaxy and the force," she laughed again, shaking her head with a grin. "I see why they thought the two of you were similar. Complete utter failures," Ben shouted in anger, the pair calling their sabers with the force before charging one another. Midas grinned, Ben looked furious, the duo raising their blades when-,

"Ben no!" Midas felt her body freeze, as did the boy before her, her violet eyes moving up past the preteen to her mother and his master who stood behind him. 'She looks so disappointed,' her mothers hands were held over her mouth, tears filling her soft violet eyes. 

"Master?" The older man moved around the dark haired boy, putting himself physically between the pair. "Why did you stop us?" She felt a smirk twitch at her lips hearing the anger in his voice. "We were just sparring, like you said we should." Luke looked immensely displeased, a large frown spreading across his lips. 

"You weren't just sparring, Ben, did you not feel the change in yourself? The darkness that sprang forward just now? The darkness that she made you feel?" Midas scoffed, violet eyes flashing with anger.

"I didn't do anything to him! I could feel it in him as soon as you landed and you know it." Luke whirled on her, blue eyes narrowed in anger. 

"No, the only one who had darkness in them is you, girl! And I won't allow you to poison my apprentice or your brother with it," Midas' head snapped towards her mother.

"What does he mean?" Their Mother sighed, violet eyes moving from Midas to Luke, his face set firmly. 

"I called Master Skywalker here in hopes that he would agree to take you and your brother on as apprentices but-,"

"But I am only willing to take Caelum. There's a darkness inside of you that I felt upon landing on this planet and I won't risk it spreading to the others." Midas' jaw clenched, ready to argue with the older man when Caelum's saber slammed into the ground. 

"You either take both of us or neither of us, Midas is my twin and best friend. Anywhere I go, she goes too." Ben scoffed, dark eyes narrowing in irritation at the boy.

"That's not how being a Jedi works! Jedi don't have any attachments to anyone or anything. If you came with us you'd be expected to forget about her,"

"Just like how you forgot about your parents?" Midas taunted, Bens jaw clenching in anger. "Or is it different because your uncles your master?" 

"That's enough, both of you!" Luke's voice was firm as he spoke, blue eyes moving between his padawan and the small girl. "Now, Caelum, it's your choice to-," 

"Caelum?" Midas felt panic in her chest when she realized her brother had all but vanished during hers and Bens argument. "Look what you did!" She growled, violet eyes narrowing at Ben and his master once more.

"What I did!? You little-," Midas didn't wait for Ben to finish, having turned on her heel and darted off into the woods to find her brother. 

"I said that's enough!" Midas barely heard the older man as her little legs carried her, "we need to split up and find him now." She could hear foot steps following her, violet eyes flickering back to briefly land on Ben before she focused the force and jumped, landing high in the trees before taking off. Ben slid to a halt, watching the white haired child disappear from sight before scoffing, turning in the opposite direction she had traveled and taking off in hopes of finding the whiney boy first. Midas sighed to herself when she realized the older boy was no longer following her, her heart racing as she came to a stop in the trees. Crouching down, she placed her hand on the tree and focused. The force rushed out of her, down the tree and across the ground, a relieved sigh leaving her lips when she felt her brother before she quickly took off. Continuing through the tree tops, she was able to see the stream she knew her brother sat near before seeing him. He sat, leaning against a weeping willow, violet eyes narrowed down at the forest floor as tears streamed down his cheeks. Midas landed lightly in a crouch behind him, guilt weighing down heavily on her, recognizing that it was likely her own actions that made it where the Jedi had decided to only train one of them. 

"Hey," she spoke softly, coming to a stop before him. Caelum looked up, reaching up with the back of his hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks. 

"Hey," he replied just as weakly, tapping the spot next to him. Midas leaned against the tree, sliding down and sitting next to him. "What are you doing here?" Midas sighed, running a hand through her soft white hair. 

"I came here because... because I think you should go with them." 

"What," Caelum frowned, eyebrows cinched in confusion. "But why? They want me to forget about you, forget about mom! I don't want to be a Jedi if it means I have to let go of all of the things I love and am attached too." Midas slipped her hand into her brothers, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. 

"You don't have to forget about us! You could just pretend that you did and we can use comlinks to communicate and stay in touch. And, maybe, mom and I can visit wherever your training takes place. Plus..." Midas, looked away, violet eyes narrowing at the stream rushing past them. "Than father won't be able to hurt you anymore," she looked over at him finally, purple eyes softening. 

"I don't care if he hurts me, Midas! I'm your brother, I'm suppose to protect you! Not leave you here to suffer alone," he sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. Midas kissed the top of his head before leaning her head on top of his.

"I'll be okay, I promise plus, if you go get proper training, you can always just come back here and save me." She teased playfully leaning up to look into her twins warm gaze. Caelum sighed, looking down at their interlaced fingers. 

"I promise I'll come back for you, with or without Master Skywalkers permission, I promise." Midas grinned, pushing herself up to her feet and brushing off the nonexistent dirt on her pants before pulling Caelum to his feet. 

"Now come on, I'm sure Master Skywalker will want to get going as soon as possible." Caelum sighed but made no complaints, following Midas back to their home where their mother and the Jedi's waited. 

"Caelum, my love," Midas bit her cheek as her mother rushed past her to embrace her brother. "I'm so happy you're okay," Caelum blushed as everyone's attention was turned on him. Everyone except the glowering padawan who hadn't taken his gaze off the white haired girl. Their encounter had been brief but be could feel it, the power burning inside her from the darkness that swallowed her heart. Caelum looked to Midas, the white haired girl offering him an encouraging smile. He released a weak sigh, moving from his mother to stand before the master Jedi. Midas didn't wait for her brother to speak, knowing that he would follow her advice, she slipped out the door of the home, violet eyes pinching shut. 

"Why would you tell him to leave when you so obviously want him to stay?" Violet met brown, Bens eyebrows cinched in confusion at the white haired girls actions. Reaching up, midas ran a hand through her snowy hair, her lips pulling into a tight lipped, forced smile. 

"Because, sometimes when you love someone, you tell them to do what's best for them, even if it's not what you want." The ten year old seemed to ponder her words, a small thoughtful frown on his lips. "Ben, can you do me a favor?" The dark haired boy gave a nod, his dark eyes locked with hers. "Look out for Caelum? He's a very kind soul and I guess, i just want him to stay that way." 

"Of course," Ben felt his lips pull into a frown, having wanted to say something mean or insulting but finding himself reassuring the dark child before him. Midas grinned widely, stepping forward and pressing her lips lightly to the older boys cheek. 

"Thank you, Master Jedi," Ben blushed at the teasing tone in her voice, watching the white haired girl make her way back into her home to bid her brother good bye. Ben sighed, wondering if his master had been right with turning the girl away. The darkness in her could be curved with the proper training, he was sure yet despite this, Ben found himself standing in the transport ship, watching the white haired girl get smaller and smaller as the ship they traveled on left the atmosphere of the planet. His brown eyes moved to the violet eyed boy beside him, his full pink lips pulled into a frown. 'Look out for him,' his brown eyes pinched shut before he moved to stand beside the new apprentice. 

"Cheer up, kid, I'm sure we'll be seeing your sister again real soon." Caelum smiled, looking up at Ben for reassurance.

"You think so?" Ben forced himself to return the younger boys smile. 

"Definitely."


	3. Begonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're twins  
> They go everywhere together   
> Or  
> So the saying goes

Mortis, 23 ABY  
11 years ago... 

Midas sighed, submerging her body into the stream she and her brother had once played in, her muscles groaning in protest. Releasing a deep sigh, she allowed herself to sink even further, keeping her clothes in sight and her saber in arms reach. Despite her and her family being the only family that lived on the beautiful planet, she still found herself on edge.

'It's always good to be ready to fight,' her violet eyes pinched shut at the thought, not wanting to think of her father or his rigorous training. 'Though he did give us the rest of the day off,' she smiled at that, focusing on the water around her, the once chilly stream warming around her. 'Why did he give us off again,' her mind wouldn't still, Midas' nose crinkling in confusion. It wasn't like her father to give her time off let alone give her so much time off. 'I don't trust it,' leaning her head back she focused on her surroundings, reaching out to see if there were any.. oddities. Gasping, her now yellow eyes widened, feeling a strong dark presence approaching her home. Looking up she spotted an all black transport ship, one that was definitely not the one her family used. 'Father did mention that mother planned on being away from most of the day,' so it was likely that the shuttle belonged to one of her fathers more... questionable associates. Sighing, she leaned her head back and allowed her eyes to drift shut. 'I won't let whatever he's doing bother me. I only get so much time off and I'm just going to enjoy it.' The now eleven year old groaned irritably, pushing herself up out of the water. Focusing the force, she was able to dry herself off before she moved forward to grab her clothes. She tugged on her pantries before a pair of leather pants and a black skin tight long sleeved shirt before putting her belt on and clipping her saber to it. Reaching up, she shook out her long snow white hair before before finally tugging on a pair of black knee high boots. Making her way out of the woods she followed the trail she and her brother had made 2 years prior, before he was taken by Luke Skywalker and his irritating apprentice. 'And he hasn't visited since,' shaking her head she forced those thoughts away, not wanting to allow her father or his guest to see her weakness. Steeling her emotions and her face she broke through the clearing, yellow eyes landing on the shuttle that had recently landed. Two armored guards stood outside, red saber like weapons strapped to their backs as they stood stone still. Midas hesitated as she looked at them, both suddenly looking to her. Despite feeling a brief wave of adrenaline, she forced her nerves to calm, releasing an inaudible sigh and making her way toward her home. 

"And there she is now," Midas stopped in the doorway, yellow eyes moving from her pale skinned father to the cloaked hunched over man beside him. The first thing she noticed was the immense power that seemed to seep from his every pore, Midas forcing the shiver that crawled up her spine down. The strange man before her seemed to noticed this, a smirk crawling across his lips. 

"She is quite... impressive," he all but purred, Midas keeping her eyes trained on the older man. She wasn't going to be intimidated by the man, at least, she wasn't about to let the man know she was. "Come closer my child, let me get a better look at you." Midas didn't object as she stepped forward, noting the way her father watched her every move. 'Don't screw this up,' his eyes all but screamed, Midas not caring what he wanted as long as it appeased the surprisingly powerful man before her. "Powerful and beautiful too," he titled her head with his fingers, gripping her chin tightly. "Yes, she will be of great use to me," Midas' yellow eyes flicked to her father in anger, a brief look back to mans face letting her know the look hasn't been missed. "Does this displease you? You didn't think your father had been training you so hard just so you could stay on this wasteland of a planet, did you?" Despite his grip on her chin she opened her mouth to respond, a sharp needle of pain in her temple causing her to hiss. Her father grunted in pain, his back colliding with the wall across the room. The man holding her jaw turned to glare at the glowering pale man, a sneer on his lips. "Try something like that again and I will find myself having no use for you," she could see the panic that flashed in her fathers eyes before he clamped down on it. Smirking, Midas turned her attention to the man instead of her father, his face mirroring her own expression. "And it appears you take pleasure in the suffering of others," he chuckled, releasing her face but not moving away from her. "The darkness that radiates off of you and the desire for power you hold reminds me of another. Someone who existed long ago..." he paused, mulling over his next words. "Eris," her yellow eyes widened, surprised by how appealing her new name sounded on the mans lips. "Do you approve of your new name, my child?" She opened her mouth to respond only to spot the black transport her family used landing just beyond her home. 

"Mother has returned," she spoke without thought or emotion, turning her yellow eyes to her father. Scorpius at least had the decency to look surprised, his wife having not been set to return until after she had finished visiting Master Skywalker. 

"She won't be a problem, I can take care of my wife," Midas frowned, her yellow eyes narrowing at her fathers uninterested tone. Scorpius moved out the front door not even casting the pair a glance, the man before her chuckling, his voice causing hairs to stand up on the back of her neck. 

"Don't worry my child, if you prove to be as useful as I believe you will be, you will never have to worry about my wrath," she gave a nod, following the older man when he decided to follow her father out the door. Scorpius met her mother halfway between her ship and their shared home, her sea foam green brows cinched in anger. 

"Scorpius," her mother ground out, holding a hand up to silence the red eyed man before her. "What is he doing here," her green eyes moved past her husband to Midas and the cloaked man beside her. "You know he isn't welcomed here. Especially anywhere near Midas," Scorpius scoffed, red eyes narrowing at his 'wife'. 

"And I thought the same would be said about that Jedi you brought here to take our children away yet you still allowed him to take Caelum. Yet I can't allow Snoke to take Midas?" 'Snoke,' her yellow eyes moved to the man at the mention of his name. The name sounded familiar, her father having mentioned that the man was a great master of the dark side and that he hoped to be able to eventually join him. Yet she had always doubted the possibility, her mother being strongly rooted in the side of the light. 'She'll never let him take me away,' Snoke, seemingly aware of her thoughts nodded in agreement. 

"This is different," she ground out, green eyes narrowing at the smirking man beside her daughter. "Luke will lead Caelum down a path of light while you want to allow this man to lead our daughter down the path of darkness. How could you ever want that for her? How could-," her father laughed, interrupting the woman with a sneer on his face.

"More like a path of weakness. The light ruins the potential of great force users. It makes them weak and blinds them to what true power is! I want Midas to succeed and become a powerful Sith. What would you have her do? Live her life out here, alone? Forever being trapped on this force forsaken planet like we are?"

"He can not have her!" Her mothers voice distorted as she shrieked, a panicked gasp leaving her lips when she felt the flicker of darkness in her very heart. Scorpius smirked, having felt the shift in the enraged woman, sharing a look with the man beside his daughter. Snoke placed a hand lightly on her shoulder, offering her a nod of farewell.

"I will leave for now but I will return. You can not hope to keep her from me for forever," her mother's teeth ground loudly enough that she could hear them from her place across the small clearing. Chuckling, Snoke turned from his place between his guards. "Until next time, my child," Midas watched as he ascended the ramp that dropped from his ship before his armed guards followed. Her father could only smirk as he watched the gears in his daughters head twist and turn, his wife looking on with fear in her eyes. Would her daughter turn to the dark side and be just like her father? Releasing a shaky sigh she knew what she had to do. Even if he had turned her away two years ago, he had no choice but to accept her now. 'Better to train someone with this kind of darkness in her heart than risk her falling completely to the dark side and to that... man.' 

"Midas," her mother spoke, her yellow eyes having followed the mans ship as it took off. Turning to her mother, her jaw was set and her eyes narrowed. "You have to understand that he isn't a good man. That going with him will only result in you falling to the dark side and I don't want that for you." Her hands balled into fists at her side, her saber burning as it sat clipped to her hip. 

"Really? Then what DO you want for me, mother? Because all I've seen is that you just don't want me happy. You want me to stay on this stupid planet, trapped like you and father are! Well, it might surprise you mother but I want so much more than that! I want to see the galaxy! I want to travel and be free and if that means I have to follow Snoke and turn to the dark side then I will!" She spun on her heel and darted back the way she had come from the woods, her mother calling out to her. 

"Look what you've done," her mother shrieked, stomping past her father. Scorpius' pressed his lips together, his red eyes flashing with anger at the way she spoke to him. 'Calm yourself, you must bid your time well or everything you have been working towards will fall apart.' Andromeda grabbed her communicator, turning it over in her hand with a frown. She wanted to contact Master Skywalker to protect her daughter but at the same time... did she really want to send her away? Would that be what's best for her? Sighing, she already knew the answer. She needed to contact the master Jedi even if she wanted to keep her daughter with her. Raising the communication device to her lips she released a shaky breath.

"Good evening Master Skywalker, it appears what we feared has finally happened. If you wish to continue crippling Snoke you will need to return soon for Midas for I fear if you don't hurry, you may be too late to save her." 

Two Weeks Later

Midas moved smoothly through the six different fighting forms, her fathers red eyes watching her intently for any mistakes. The last two weeks had been uneventful, the white haired child having returned home late in the night, doing her best to avoid both of her parents after her fight with her mother. Nothing seemed to have come out of it, both parents having danced around one another and the topic since Snoke had visited. 'But that doesn't mean things are okay,' her father had seemed more self assured of himself, Midas finding him chuckling or smirking to himself, her concern growing when he repeatedly decided to not speak to her on the matter. Her mother on the other hand had seemed horribly depressed, the young girl finding the older woman looking at old photos of the family from when she and her brother had just been born. It was more than a little heart wrenching and made her think of her brother. 'My brother who abandoned us,' she shook away the thought, hating herself for thinking that way of her closest friend. She was the one to tell him to go and get away from their father who had tormented them since the moment they showed signs of being force sensitive. 'He deserves so much better than this,' she completed her reps, looking up into the unimpressed eyes of her father. 'We all do,'

"Perfect form, my sweet Eris," her yellow eyes widened, the smirk on her fathers face seeming to grow 10 fold. "Don't look so surprised, my sweet girl, your new master will be here soon to take you away." Midas felt a bubble of excitement in her stomach, her body only briefly hesitating before she gave an affirmative nod to his words. "Now run along and visit with your mother before he arrives. I'm not sure how it will be before you see her again." Midas bowed in response, keeping her face void of any emotion as she clipped her saber to her hip and trotted back to her family home. Midas found the green haired woman sitting at their kitchen table, a communicator clamped tightly in her hand. 

"Do not worry, we will be arriving shortly for her, and all will be as it's meant to be." Her mother looked relieved, her soft sea foam eyes opening to find Midas standing before her. 

"Hello my sweet daughter," she spoke softly, waving the small girl over. Midas found her feet carrying her across the room, her arms wrapping around her mothers slender form. "Ah," her hands moved over her daughters trembling shoulders, "you feel it too, don't you?" Andromeda, the name the woman once known as the daughter had taken on, squeezed her daughter closer to her body, pressing her lips to her temple. "It'll be okay my love, he will come for you and he will keep you safe. He'll give you the life your father and I never could." Midas inhaled shakily, warm tears pelting her neck and shoulder as her mother began to weep. "I want you to remember that no matter where your training takes you I am only a call away, alright?" She pulled back to rub the tears from her daughters cheeks, a shaky breath leaving the small child's lips. "Scorpius," her mother's voice had changed immediately, her green eyes narrowed in distrust at the man who stood behind their daughter. "What are you-," she felt them as soon as they entered the atmosphere, her jaw clenching in anger. "What is HE doing here?" Scorpius chuckled in response, a hand closing tightly around their daughters shoulder. Her yellow eyes narrowed up at her father in anger, hating how he seemed to mock her mother. 

"He's here for our sweet girl of course, why do you think I sent her in here? To say goodbye and pack her belongings. Now run along Eris, while your mother and I speak." Midas hesitated, looking to her mother for direction. Instead of telling her to stay her mother offered her a nod of approval, the yellow eyed girl glaring darkly at her father before she moved away and up the steps of their home to her room. Moving swiftly around the room she packed a simple black bag full of clothes, shoes, and necessities, hesitating when her yellow eyes landed on a photo of her, her twin, and her mother. Grabbing the photo she shoved it in her backpack before slipping out of the room and down the steps. 

"Mom," her brows cinched as she looked around the room she had just left her parents in, a frown marring her young face. Moving from the home she was able to sense Snoke, her mother and father near him. Opening up the front door she moved quickly down the path that lead to the training grounds her family used. 

"You can not have her," her mother glared at her father, Snokes two guards holding the woman by her arms. "She will never go along with it and you know it!" Scorpius laughed, shaking his head from side to side. 

"Do you really believe that nonsense? Midas will do whatever it takes to be free of this cage that we've kept her in. Even if it means defying your wishes," her father shot across the clearing, Snokes two guards joining him as her mother used the force to throw them away from her. She charged Snoke, the older man making no move to defend himself. Scorpius pushed himself unsteadily to his feet, darting across the clearing, coming to a sliding halt in front of Snoke. Her mothers blue saber came to life, raising it high above her head only for her father to stab her through the heart with his own red saber. Blood trickled down her lips, Midas feeling a sudden burst of rage as her father threw her mothers body carelessly to the floor. Midas screamed, her father along with the guards raising their hands to cover their ears. Snoke could only smile, watching as Midas all but vanished, reappearing before her father. Her duel sided saber was raised, ready to tear the red eyed man apart only for her body to freeze mid air, Midas being overwhelmed by fear, her fathers fear. She could hear Snoke chuckling, strolling over to the pair absently. Her eyes had turned a deep red, her jaw clenched and her body trembling with rage. Snoke stepped between them, reaching out with his shriveled hand to stroke her cheek affectionately. 

"So beautiful," he smirked, Midas' eyes rolling to the back of her head as she collapsed unconsciously to the floor. Snoke had opted to catch her, his arms wrapping lightly around the girl. "Take her on board, we will be taking our leave," Scorpius pushed himself shakily to his feet, his red eyes moving to his wife. 

"Don't take her, please," she begged weakly, attempting to push herself upward. "She's all I have left," Scorpius' glared, strolling over to the woman before kicking her in the chest, knocking her on her back. 

"You deserve this for what you've done to our family. If you hadn't of contacted that Jedi we could have all joined the supreme leader but you were weak and I've out grown you." Scorpius turned on his heels, following his new masters to the ship they would take to their base of operations where his daughter would continue her training as a Sith and he would one day soon start a new order of Siths that would extinguish all who stood against them. 'And my sweet girl will lead us to success.' 

"I don't sense any of them except," Caelum was down the shuttle ramp before Luke could stop him, the white haired child coming to a sliding halt in front of his childhood home. "Mother," he called, opening the house door, frantically searching the house for the green haired woman. Luke looked to Ben, the dark haired boy nodding before he followed after the panicked white haired child. Luke, his skills being more refined, was able to sense exactly where the child's mother was. Turning from the house, he followed the warn path to the training grounds, finding the sea foam green haired woman laying on the ground, a large hole in her chest. 

"Andromeda," he spoke softly, kneeling beside the weeping woman. "What happened?" He slipped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. 

"He came for her," her voice was weak, Luke's blue eyes moving to land on the shuttle that floated above them. "He and Scorpius have plans for her. Plans that your father was meant to carry out. If they succeed im afraid the light will die and he will finally win." 

"Mother," Lukes eyes shot to his wide eyed nephew, the white haired child having come to join him beside his dying mother. "What happened? Where's Midas," Luke shushed the boy gently, his violet eyes filled with tears.

"My sweet boy, I'm so happy I got to see you one last time before," her eyes pinched shut as she took a shuttering breath. "Promise me," she looked to Luke, "promise me that you'll bring her back, that you won't let them." Tears dripped down her cheeks, Caelum taking her hand in his own. "That you won't let the dark consume her." 

"Mother," Andromeda stilled, her chest unmoving as the young white haired boy trembled. "Mother!" Luke could only watch on in silence as the his young apprentice pulled his mothers corpse to his chest and wept, Luke knowing that despite his training the past two years, nothing could stop the pain of losing a parent. "I promise," Caelum whispered, Bens dark eyes softening at the boys resolve, "I will bring her back home no matter the price."


	4. Alstroemeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History has a way of repeating itself 
> 
> Or
> 
> Holocrons are cool until you realize Sith ghosts are a dick

Korriban, 24 ABY  
10 years ago

Six months had passed like nothing, Midas having been immediately moved to her new masters main ship for training. In that time her already exceptional skills had only seemed to grow and flourish, surpassing what both her father and master thought she would be able to achieve in such a short period. Hence, why they were where they were now. 

'Korriban,' Midas- no, Eris now- felt the smallest of smiles pull at the corners of her lips. She would finally start her real training and find her purpose in the force. 'And finally see if mother was right,' her yellow eyes narrowed as her mothers smiling face flashed across her mind. Eris sighed, reaching up to run a hand through her snowy locks, knocking the black hood from her head. She didn't have time for thoughts like that, her mind seemingly not caring for what she wanted, thoughts of Caelum swirling through her mind. Was he doing well? Had he completed his Jedi training? Had he returned for her? She had already known the answer to all her questions. 'No,' the Jedi were emotionally detached people, it was likely he didn't mourn her loss or their mothers death. But at the same time, she couldn't really blame him, having had minimal time to mourn her mother herself. 'No time for feelings like that when-,' her body tensed and her eyes narrowed, 'what was that?' She could have sworn she had heard her name being spoken but when she turned around she found herself alone in the room. Turning back to the planet she heard her name again though this time she was able to distinguish that it was in her head and not being spoken to her. 'Who would be calling out to me through the force? Master?' No, she realized she didn't recognize the voice as one that belonged to any of her associates. Closing her eyes and focusing the force she was ready to hunt down the voice only to slightly startle when the doors behind her swished open. 

"Lady Wren, we will be landing on the planet shortly. Supreme leader Snoke sent me to fetch you," Eris turned to find Officer Hux standing behind her, his green eyes looking out at the planet they were approaching instead of the small child. 

"Thank you Armitage, would you like to escort me to our leader?" She could feel his elation at her suggestion, Eris recognizing how exceptionally power hungry the young man was. Turning around she held up her hand, placing it lightly on Armitage's arm as he offered it. 

"Thank you," he spoke softly after a brief moment, escorting her out of the room and to their masters chambers. Stepping ahead of her into the room, the red head cleared his throat, drawing the attention of both her master and father. "Presenting Lady Wren, at your behest, Supreme Leader." Eris joined him in his kneeled position, both bowing their heads in respect to their great leader. 

"Ah, my best officer and my darling apprentice, always so nice to see both of you together." Eris could only smirk to herself, knowing his words were only spoken to keep them both docile and loyal to him. 'Different face, same obvious traits,' she couldn't help but compare the disfigured man to her father. "We have finally landed on the planet, though I'm sure you were able to feel that already," and she had. As soon as they entered the atmosphere she had felt an overwhelming sense of power. Dark power. It was suffocating her in a way that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand and her body tremble with excitement. Pushing himself to his feet, her master moved to her, Eris pushing herself up to her feet to stand before him. "Long ago, when the Sith were at their peak this planet was the home of the greatest siths in history and has become their final resting place. Many would be Sith apprentices traveled here to complete tedious trials to prove their worth to the masters of yore. I too have brought you here to complete the trials and then maybe find your place in the force." Snokes hand brushed the young girls cheek, his eyes as cryptic as they'd always been when he looked at her. "We will make our way to the academy that once house several promising siths and I will decide what task you need to complete before you can truly become my apprentice." Eris made no move to argue, giving an affirmative nod at his words. "Officer Hux, you will be in charge of the ship while we are away." Hux nodded before her master turned to her. "Let us go," Eris silently followed the shriveled man, her father falling into step beside her. They hadn't spoken much in the six months they had been under the rule of Snoke, her master telling her that he had a use for him still. 'One day you'll be ready to kill him but until that time comes, I still have use of him.' She remembered sighing after she had left his chambers, her master sensing her immense blood thirst. 'I have no choice but to tolerate him for now,' Eris made her way down the ramp of the ship and across the docking port. 'I'm surprised this is still able to support itself,' the railing and ground being immensely rusted. Looking across the bridge that led from the ship and docking point to the side of the ridge, she found a pair of speeders set up along with transportation for her master. Deciding against waiting, she quickly closed the distance between her transportation and herself, swinging her leg over the speeder, netting ahead of her master who was being driven by several armored guards. Rolling her yellow eyes she increased her speed when her father pulled up beside her, feeling the pull of the academy, having felt the dark power that seemed to rest inside it. 'I wonder what happened here that made everyone leave,' she came to a stop at the summit before what she assumed was the academy. Her yellow eyes ran over the several tombs and monuments. Moving down the summit she came to a halt in the grave yard, able to feel the immense dark power that those that had been buried there had wielded. Stepping closer to one tomb in particular, she ran her hand over the dust and grime, revealing the name Darth Revan. The name rang several bells for her yet she couldn't place how or why. 'This place is haunted by force ghosts,' she reminded herself, wondering briefly if the dead siths's spirit had been calling to her. Finally pulling herself from the grave that seemed to whisper her name, she looked to the large looming structures behind the burial grounds.

"Wow," despite the obvious aging of the structure, the academy was impressive with a large pyramid towards the back of the structure with two stonewalls surrounding it on both sides. Riding the speeder the rest of the way down the hill Eris came to a stop, parking the speeder before the academy. Pulling her cloak closer to herself she moved up a wide flight of steps, Eris unable to look away from the slaves that held up the steps. 

"It's to represent that the Sith were stronger than anyone else and that those who tried to fight against them would be enslaved." Eris stepped forward, running her finger tips over the statue before wandering up the wide steps before her. Entering the grand hall she found herself strolling down the corridor before coming to a stop before yet another statue. Reaching out, she brushed dirt and dust off of the statue, finding several faces hidden below it. "And this is to represent how in your quest for power you will end up snuffing out others to succeed. You must be willing to do anything to get what you want." She nodded, unable to pull her gaze from the faces of the once great Sith Lords. One stood out, a human mans face, Revan, she was able to place the name from the grave outside, her hand absently tracing over his facial features. Snoke didn't wait for her to follow him, strolling up the staircase to the right. Scorpius on the other hand, lingered to watch her, a frown marring his lips. 

"Darth Revan," he spoke the mans name that she already knew. "Once renowned as a powerful Sith only for him to betray the dark order for 'love'." He sneered sarcastically, a frown pulling across his daughters lips. 'That can't be the whole story,' rolling her yellow eyes in response she turned and immediately walked away, joining her master upstairs. Snoke seemed unimpressed with the facility, his dark eyes moving across the dust caked rooms.

"There is said to be a throne room and chamber located within the higher levels of the academy, I will be staying in while you complete your trials. For now, I will escort you to where your trials will take place." A small part of her wondered where they were headed while the other part of her couldn't pull her eyes from the black pack that he had picked up. Following him down the hallway before they continued through a giant library, books, holocrons, and other works scattered around the room. 'It's likely this place has been raided by grave robbers. Especially considering how much anything from this place would be worth.' Eris followed her master down the hall to a winding set of steps, several torches flickering to life as her master passed them. "These steps will lead us down to the belly of the academy, where the Sith temple is. Many Sith Lords were buried there. This is where you will face your trials," she stood before a black heavy door, her master reaching out to running his hand lightly over the intricate carvings upon it. "Inside you may face many foes and those who have become one with the force may try to trick you into becoming a host for them. You must prove that you are stronger than the challenges that rise against you." He held the pack to her, her hand closing tightly around the straps upon it. "I will come for you when your trails have been completed, until then, I wish you good luck. I know you won't disappoint me," Eris smirked at the dark look he shot her father before she turned to the door. Reading the words written upon it she found they were written in the ancient Sith language. Closing her eyes, she recited the words that were required to open the large dark door before her.

"Peace is a lie. There is only Passion.  
Through Passion I gain Strength.  
Through Strength I gain Power.  
Through Power I gain Victory.  
Through Victory my chains are Broken.  
The Force shall free me."

The door ground open with a groan, the dark force energy within causing the white haired child to step back. It was overwhelming but also exhilarating, her heart pounding and a large smile on her face. Snoke smirked down at her, the white haired child never ceasing to intrigue him. Inhaling deeply, she stepped into the dark corridor, the grounding shut and bathing the child in darkness. Closing her yellow eyes she felt the force shift around her uncomfortably, a gasp leaving her lips as the torches around her blazed to life. Yellow eyes opening, she found herself in the middle of a large room, with a large door on each of the for walls surrounding her. Exhaling a shaky breath she focused on the energy fluttering around her. 

"Midas," her body tensed, whirling to her right. There stood two large hulking red skinned creatures, the white haired woman realizing that they looked similar to the carving of the Sith species she had seen in the academy. The one on the left hissed lowly, yellow eyes narrowed at the white haired child. Her hand fell to the duel sided saber, her body tensed and ready to tear the creatures apart. 

"You must defeat us if you wish to continue your journey. Our lords demand it," the creature spoke in its natural tongue, Midas noting that both held large axe like weapons with pointed ends. Taking form she pulled her saber from its holster, her yellow eyes narrowed. 

"If your masters wish for you to die a meaningless death than so be it," the blue duel sided saber burned to life, seeming to surprise both creatures. Moving forward the creatures raised their weapons high and attacked. Midas moved quickly between their weapons, ducking and bobbing, her fighting style apparently having not changed. The pair seemed liked formidable warriors but their skills heavily relied on one another. 'It's likely they've been down here awhile,' she noted though she found herself wondering if they were given form by the dark forces in the temple instead of being living beings. Midas found herself fully disappointed when she stepped forward, using her duel sided saber she was able to break their weapons with her saber before spinning towards the one of her left, smoothly decapitating the creature and stabbing the one of the right in the heart. Her saber deignited, the child stepping away from the lifeless bodies that seemed to vanish as soon as they hit the floor. 

"How interesting," her yellow eyes snapped to a cloaked figure who now stood in the doorway to her left, its head titled. "Such a powerful little thing and so young too," it came closer, Eris holding her ground, jaw clenched. "Yes, you would be the perfect host for my master," her saber ignited without much thought, already sensing that the strange man before her was not in his right mind. 

"Host?" The hooded figure gasped, shaking its head quickly from side to side.

"Host? No no, that's not what this one meant. No, this ones master can treat you well and teach you many things all you have to do is come with this one." Eris spun her saber casually, weighing her options. She could engage the odd man here and now or she could allow him to guard her to his master. 'Master Said i would face some kind of trials here. I guess... this could be one of them?' Her blade flickered off and strapped to her hip, the creature before her giving a sound of pleasant surprise before turning back the way he had came. "It has been a long long long time since master has had any guests. I'm sure she will be very pleased, yes pleased, with the guest this one brings her." 

"Midas," the white haired child frowned, shaking her head in attempts to rid her mind of the voice. 'If this mans master is a woman than it is not her voice that calls to me,' so who was his master? And more importantly, who was calling for her? Shaking her head of those thoughts she came to a halt behind the man, yellow eyes landing on a large door that reminded her of the door she had entered when she first came into the temple. Eris could only arch a brow in confusion when the cloaked man turned to her. Reaching up, he wore black gloves on his human looking hands, pressing his finger tips together. 

"This one can't open the door. This one isn't strong enough," Eris sighed, arching a brow at the odd man. "This one needs you to use the force to open the door please," Eris could feel a hand on her shoulder, willing her away but she shrugged it off. 'Revan turned to the light, if that really is who is calling me, it's unlikely that master would approve of his teachings.' Closing her eyes, she felt the familiar flow of the force through her body, the door grinding as it rolled away from the entrance. "Hello Master," the man stepped into the crypt, Eris close behind, her yellow eyes moving around the large circular room she found herself in. In front of her was was a set of steps that went around the whole room in three circles with a large tomb in the center. Looking around she found the wall covered in writing, the white haired child realizing that the writing were bindings, likely to keep the dark spirit within trapped there. 

"Hello my sweet servant," her yellow eyes snapped to the voice that spoke finding a smirking Sith spirit before her. The man beside her immediately kneeled, his arm crossed over his chest. "And what have you brought me today?" Eris' yellow eyes narrowed at the odd looking woman who seemed to become more solid as she drew closer to the child. Her skin was ghostly white with black markings upon her her cheeks and above her eyes. 'Is she human?' She knew that she was but her appearance... she shook her head, finding that the ghostly woman hadn't even looked away from her the whole time she had been staring back at her. 

"I am Midas Wren," she hadn't meant to say her true name but found herself unable to say her Sith name to the smirking woman. She hmm'd in response, seemingly floating upward so she was above her tomb. 

"So powerful," she buzzed, "and so much to learn. I can feel the potential you have and I know that I can teach you. Would you like to learn about the ways of the dark side from a true master?" Midas was genuinely surprised by the offer, looking to the strange servant of the woman before her. He had remained in a kneeled position, eyes downcast while they had been speaking, apparently unable to look his master head on. Eris turned to find a holocron floating towards her, both hands reaching out to catch it. "All that i can teach you is in here," she tapped with an elongated finger, looking down into the young girls eyes, "though my most useful and harder skills to harness will be the first thing I teach you. If you have the power to use dark healing, I will know that you are a powerful Sith and are worthy of my time and teachings." XoXaan stood behind the white haired child, placing her hands lightly on the child's shoulders. "Force healing is a skill that is innate meaning you are born with it. I can tell you have the ability to do it, focusing your abilities into harnessing the darkside for something more than destruction. My sweet servant," the hooded figure looked up to them, his head tilted in confusion. 

"Yes my master, what can this one do for you?" 

"Remove your cloak," the figure hesitated before reaching up slowly to remove his hood. 'An anzat?' She was surprised, yellow eyes shining over the man. He looked to be in his thirties in human years with black slicked back hair and large light blue eyes. He was slenderly built, wearing a pair of very worn Jedi robes under his cloak. Squinting slightly, Eris found herself wondering why he didn't look right until she realized what he was missing. 

"Your tendrils," she spoke softly, the dark haired man reaching up to run his fingers over the missing tendrils on his cheeks. "What happened to them," his bright eyes pinched shut, a shaky breath leaving his lips. 

"They were cut from my face by rival acolytes back when the academy was active. They wanted to limit my ability to use the force and after years of not feeding, my force sensitivity went away." He turned to his master, "but after they were removed I became trapped here and that's when my mistress found me. She told me that once she found a worthy student she would have them heal me. That is why this one was so nervous when they found you because this one hopes you'll be able to heal him." Eris looked to the bald woman, her dark eyes moving between the pair. 

"That's awful," her hands brushed lightly against the mans cheeks, "but you know what they say, as Siths we must be willing to do whatever it takes to succeed." He sighed and the young girl turned to the force spectral calmly. "Teach me," XoXaan smirked, taking a spot sitting criss cross on her tomb. 

"Using the darkside of the force to heal, like almost every other aspect of the dark side, requires you to feel great emotion to use it. To properly be able to heal my sweet servant you must focus on a memory that makes you feel strong emotion. You must be able to draw upon it at any time. For many in the Sith their full transition occurs when they have fully allowed the anger and darkness to consume them so they don't have to call upon anything." Eris sighed, stepping closer to the dark haired man, his soft blue eyes looking down at her as her cool hands brushed against his cheeks. Her yellow eyes pinched shut, Eris trying to call upon the blinding blood thirst and rage she felt after her father killed her mother but she couldn't. She felt so... detached from the whole situation, her lips pulling into a grimace. "What's stopping you?" Eris sighed, pulling her hands away from the man, a deep sigh leaving his lips. 

"I can't feel anything," her voice was soft, disappointment burning in her chest. "My father killed mother and yet I still can't feel anything about it. My master has made me repress the feeling because he claims to still have use for my father and-,"

"Shhh, it is alright my sweet," XoXaan came up behind her, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Sometimes the only way to get something done is to put someone in a stressful situation like this one," Eris gasped, her light saber igniting on its own accord, piercing them Anzat's chest. The dark haired man choked, eyes wide as he looked up at his master. 

"No," she hit her knees to catch the collapsing man, the pale skinned woman stepping up behind her. "Why did you do that? He was loyal to you!" XoXaan shrugged, completely uninterested. 

"Like you said, my sweet Midas, the Sith would do anything to reach their goals, even if it meant ending the life of someone close to them." Eris' jaw clenched, her eyes flashing with rage. 

"You selfish bitch," XoXaan shot across the room, laughing as Eris spun around to face the man she had stabbed. Focusing the force, she felt it swirl around her very being, Eris focusing on the anger she felt towards the Sith spectral. The anzat gasped in pain, his soft blue eyes landing on his chest wound that began to knit closed. XoXaan smirked behind the young woman, her loyal servant smirking up at her. Once the wound on his chest closed she raised her hands to the mans face, using the force to heal his face tendrils. "Are you alright," he gave a nod, reaching up to touch the child's face. 

"Thank you, Midas," Midas gasped, feeling a sharp pain in her chest, yellow eyes widening as she realized the man was draining her of her strength. "I apologize for this but my master needs a host and you've proven that you will make the most perfect host for her." Her vision swirled, a dark figure seemingly appearing behind the traitorous man. 

"MIDAS," the anzat shot across the room, the white haired child gasping in pain. Looking up she found another cloaked form standing before her, it's red eyes staring down at her. "Get up," she recognized the voice immediately as the voice that had been calling to her. Reaching up, she placed her hand in the one he offered her, XoXaan shrieking in rage behind her. 

"What do you think you're doing here!?" The cloaked figure stepped in front of her, shielding her from the enraged spirit. "This is my tomb, my domain, you have no right coming in here and putting your nose where it doesn't belong." Her red eyes flashed with anger, the anzat behind her pushing himself shakily to his feet. "Natra don't let her escape, I'll deal with this pest myself," Eris spun on her heel, stepping past her cloaked savior to face the anzat. He didn't need to speak to address her, Eris not even reaching for her lightsaber. 

"I apologize but I can't let you leave. This one must do as his master commands, even if he doesn't want to." Eris rolled her eyes in response, yellow eyes widening when a lightsaber shot past her and into the mans hand. "It's been sometime but I think I still know how to use this," Eris ignited her own blade, yellow eyes dropping to the yellow bladed saber in the mans hand. Shooting toward her, Eris raised her blade, smoothly deflecting the mans blade as she danced around him. His form was form V, a form commonly used by his species, she remembered her father saying. 'Defense quick counter attacks and aggressive powerful swings, meaning if I play on the more defensive side I should be able to tire him out before delivering the killing blow.' Eris danced around the man, using the open area around them to her advantage. Ducking under another swing of his she brought her saber up, piercing him through his ribs and left lung. The anzat gasped, blue eyes dropping to the saber that pierced his chest, coughing up blood on the hand that held her blade. Turning off her blade he collapsed to the ground, his blue eyes moving up past her to his master. "Master," he pleaded, reaching in her direction. XoXaan didn't even look at him, Revan having cornered the woman. 

"You insulant man! Do you know who I am? Do you know the power I posses? I will defeat you and I will take her body as my own and be free of this tomb!" Her dark eyes flashed, landing on her loyal servant. "And you! You pathetic weakling! You waste of space! I should have let you die long ago when you stopped being of useful to me!" The anzat behind her screamed in agony, his hands shooting up to grasp his head tightly. 

"Midas, you need to leave, now!" Her body hesitated as she looked to the screaming man, her mouth opening to deny the spirits request when she heard the mans neck snap. Yellow eyes pinching shut she forced her body to move, rushing towards the exit. 

"And where do you think you're going?" Eris felt her feet leave the ground, being flung across the room. Pushing herself unsteadily to her feet, she found the cloaked man before her again. 

"Go, if you seal the door she'll be stuck here," Eris gave a nod, making her way quickly and unsteadily towards the exit. XoXaan laughed, turning on the the man, a smirk spreading across her lips.

"And you think she'll make it? Do you think you can stop me?" The cloaked man didn't respond, looking over to Eris who had successfully made her way across the room. XoXaan shrieks, the cloaked man moving to block her. Lightning shot out of the woman's hands, being immediately blocked by the cloaked man. Eris gasped in surprise as her savior was thrown across the room, the pale skinned woman laughing madly. Eris focused the force, using it to throw herself through the open door. "NOOOOOO," Eris reached up and began dragging the door shut before her yellow eyes landed on her savior. Using the force she pulled the spirit towards her, the door grounding shut just as the woman threw a ridiculously powerful burst of lightning against the door. Eris collapsed, heart pounding and head swimming, blood trickling down the side of her face. The cloaked spirit sat up, his dark eyes widening as they landed on the bloodied child. 

"Midas, look at me, hey-," her vision swam, the dark haired man crawl over to cup her cheeks in his hands. "Focus on me, you need to stay awake," her mouth opened but nothing came out, her right hand reaching up to cover his. "Midas," swaying the child tipped over, the cloaked man leaning to quickly catch her, his good falling and finally revealing his face. Their eyes met, Midas finally being able to place the mans face before her. 

"Revan."


	5. Azalea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revan tries to direct the young sith
> 
> She may or may not respond

Eris awoke alone and confused, her yellow eyes narrowed as she pushed herself up. Her stomach churned, her hand moving to first her mouth before settling on her head once she realized she wouldn't vomit. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, the force moved with minimal thought, a cool soothing feeling running through her aching head before moving to spread through her stomach. 

"You really are quite impressive," Eris gasped, yellow eyes snapping up to the cloaked man before her. "I'm not surprised that XoXaan was trying to use you as her host," he continued, taking a step closer to her. Eris' Hand shot to her hip, her body moving faster than her mind. Shaking his head, the cloaked man held her saber up so she could see it in his hand. "Looking for this," her lips pulled into a frown, Eris squeaking in surprise when he threw the blade to her. "If I wanted to kill you I would have done so while you were unconscious,"

"I'm aware," Eris spoke calmly, clipping her saber to her hip. "It's just instinct for me to wish to have it on my person at all times," Eris pushed herself to her feet, reaching down to dust off her pants. "I'm assuming you're the voice that called me to this planet," she couldn't see it but the man smirked, genuinely impressed by the white haired child's accurate assessment. Reaching up, he removed his hood to reveal a dark haired human, Eris unsurprised to see the face of the man she had seen in the academy. "Darth Revan," reaching up, the man ran a hand through his shoulder length dark hair, a small smile on his face. 

"Just Revan is acceptable, i dropped the mantle of Sith Lord long ago." The white haired child nodded, yellow eyes running over his face and form. He looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties with a slim build and deep dark brown eyes, his cloak hiding the clothing he wore underneath it. 

"I've heard about you," she didn't hesitate to respond, "my father spoke of you. Said that your attachments drove you from the darkside and from power." Eris found herself wondering if she believed the words she spoke, able to feel the power that seemed to flutter around the dark haired man. 

"It seems your father is either ill informed or would rather lie to try and drive you away from any thoughts of turning to the light. The light that your mother saw in you, the light i see in you, and the light you're trying so hard to not see in yourself." Eris rolled her eyes, unable to stop the small sarcastic smile from crawling across her lips.

"You think i have light inside of me? Really?" Revan gave a nod, dark eyes seemingly seeing right through her. 

"It's alright that you don't believe me, many people run from their selves when they aren't the people they really thought they were." Eris scoffed but Revan was unfazed, his dark eyes watching her with such an intensity that she felt rage bubble under her skin. 

"Yes because I'm going to take advice from someone like you. Someone who fled from the greatness of his own destiny." Stepping forward, Eris found herself pressed against the wall, a small shiver running up her spine as the cold stone pressed against her skin. 

"Running from their own destiny," Eris gulped, finding herself suddenly afraid of the calm man before her. "You have no idea what I've been through or the things that I've lost because the power struggle between the light and dark! Between," his fire seemed to die so suddenly that Eris found herself wondering if it had ever been there at all. "Between the person I wanted to be and the person that i was forced to be..." Eris felt the smallest brush of pity swelling, the sensation pooling painfully in her stomach. "I want you to understand what truly happened to the Great Sith Lord Revan and the legacy he wished he would have been able to leave behind... and... the choices he wished he would have been able to make for himself." Eris gave a slight nod when his deep brown eyes moved to her face, a pained gasp leaving her lips, a slight pressure appearing in her brain that she had felt before she found herself outside the tombs she had been wandering through. 

Eris now found herself in a large, brightly lit temple, the room she stood in having several large glassless bay windows framing the pale stoned walls.

"We can't continue doing this. The war between Mandalore and the galactic republic is spiraling out of control. If the Jedi continue their ways of 'peace keeping' the mandalorians will prevail and many lives will be lost." Eris turned, yellow eyes landing on a younger version of the man who she had just been speaking to. His hair was shorter and his skin a sun kissed tan, making his chocolate brown eyes stand out. He wore a standard tan Jedi robe and dark brown pants with a white under shirt. A brown belt was wrapped around his hips, his dark colored saber strapped to his right hip. 

A deep sigh pulled her attention from the handsome dark haired man, to a red skinned twi'lek. 'Zhar Lestin,' she was surprised that his name fluttered across her mind followed by a handful of small details. 'Member of the Jedi council, master to Revan and Malak, and member of the Dantooine Enclave Council.' He looked to be an older man, weary from the war waging on around them and the constant stress that was placed upon him.' His gaze hesitated briefly on the man who had been speaking to the bald man beside him, his dark eyes moving to the man beside him. 

"Do you feel that way as well Alek?" A black haired human stepped into view, taking his place beside Revan. He looked to be only a few years younger than Revan, the pair having been apprentices together. 

"Yes, master, I do," the red skinned twi'lick sighed, violet eyes seemingly moving around to the people seated around the room. It seemed they spoke to one another telepathically, a frown pulling at the red skinned mans lips.

"I'm sorry but the council with continue with the way they are doing things. The Jedi order has rules to follow and morals to uphold. The two of you are suggesting we slaughter those who participate in the war, no matter the side, if you believe it'll end the conflict. You should have known before bringing your concerns to us that we would never see things that way." Revan's hands closed in tight fists, the young man turning on his heel and exiting the room. Alek lingered behind, bowing to his superiors before following after his friend. Eris moved immediately to follow the pair, the duo dipping into an unoccupied room of the temple. 

"I can't believe them," Revan growled, dark eyes snapping up to look at his companion. "The conflict will only spread and more people will die. The order has the power to step in and stop this yet they choose to continue being weak." Looking to Alek, Eris could feel his intentions through the force. 'He's so much like Hux,' she couldn't help but make the connection, 'though he seems to have the power to get exactly what he wants through words or through force.' Alek stepped forward, placing a hand lightly on his comrades shoulder.

"The Jedi do have the power but it isn't just the council or even the whole order that we would need. We would just need a handful of our best Jedi and we would be able to end this war on our own." Revan shook his head in disagreement, 

"No, we'd need more than that. We'd need more power, power that we couldn't access as Jedi but power we'd be able to access as-,"

"Sith." Alek's eyes widened, the conversation seemingly going better than he had expected. "You really think that'll end the conflict?" Eris could see the cogs turning in his head, his questions both showing his interest in the idea but also his interest in covering his own ass. 

"Yes, even if it means turning against the Jedi ways, this conflict has gone on long enough. We will round up those in the order that we can get to support and finally put an end to all this, with or without the councils consent."

"I guess that was the start of everything. Alek and I became power hungry and our hunger led us to the darkside. As the conflict with Mandalore continued, we became harsher, colder, willing to sacrifice the lives of those loyal to us. Alek and I were able to devise a plan to to lure Mandalores men and leader to Malachor V. When Mandalore realized its inevitable defeat, their leader challenged me to a duel. I accepted and was able to overwhelm the man. As he laid dying, he made me aware of those who were truly pulling the strings. A red skinned Sith manipulated Mandalore into war and he told me of a great Sith tomb he discovered at his masters behest. Blinded by the power that Alek and I thought we had acquired, we left the remaining mandalorians to be dealt with by the republic and the council and traveled to the Sith tomb. What we discovered there led us down a path that would alter us completely as people and prove that we were not as powerful as we had originally believed." 

Dromund Kraas

"Are you sure we should trust her?" Alek spoke up, dark eyes moving to his cloaked companion, a small frown on his still young looking face. Revan looked to his companion, Eris' eyes widening when she could hear past Revans thoughts. He too held great hesitation in following the woman ahead of them but they didn't really have another way in. 'And after everything we had to do to get here, I guess I just didn't want to admit that we weren't strong enough on our own.' 

"Do we have any other choice?" Alek couldn't argue with his master then, a soft sigh leaving his lips as they made their way through the foyer and towards the Sith emperors throne room. The throne room was massive and showered in dark colors, much like the throne room on Korriban with a large throne towards the middle back of the room. Several armed guards stood around the emperor, many wearing masks while those that didn't wore hoods that concealed their faces. 

"My liege," the woman kneeled halfway through the room, her head bowed and her eyes downcast. "These are the two bounty hunters I spoke about," a man seemed to materialize on the once empty throne, Revan's dark eyes flashing to his apprentice when he felt his surprise spike. The sith emperor hmm'd, reaching up to stroke his chin before he crossed his legs, and leaned further into his throne. 

"Good work, now if you wouldn't mind leaving us," the young woman gave a nod of her head before turning around and slipping between the waiting men. Alek found his hand looking for his saber before he could think better of it, a painful grunt leaving his lips when his body froze on its own accord. "Now now, none of that, I wouldn't want to have to hurt my toys before I've gotten a use out of them." Revan found himself on his kneels, he and his apprentice grunting in pain as the seated man finally stood and made his way down to large staircase that led up to his throne. Coming to a stop before Revan, the older mans black gloved hand closed tightly around Revan's jaw, a malicious smile on his lips. "You're both mine now," Revans agony fueled screams causing the white haired child's yellow eyes to pinch shut. Gasping she felt the shift of the dream like state she was in, her yellow eyes landing on large glass bay windows of a ships observation deck. Stepping closer, she placed her hands on the cool glass to observe the galaxy more, only to jump in surprise when she was joined by the force ghost of Revan. 

"Malak, as Alek came to be known, and I left the Sith emperor as new men, corrupted and warped men, that he bent to his will. Neither of us could remember what exactly happened to make us turn our backs on the light side so firmly but we did. Malak and I traveled to several worlds, on the look out for the Star Forge, a infinite source of power that neither of us could place having learned about but we never stopped to think of question our foreign thoughts. We were able to make it to the star forge after several years of searching several planets for the star map that would lead us to victory over the Jedi. Once we were able to make it to the star forge, I used it to build a fleet of ships that would overwhelm and crush our enemies. We were successful for many years but... the Jedi were wiser than I had given them credit for and they invaded my main ship. Crushing them should have been easy but," her yellow eyes widened as the once beautiful view of the cosmos was replaced by large blaster fire. "Malak betrayed me," eris watched at the young woman who had stormed the ship with a handful of allies throw Revan across the room, his head smashing against the floor. The woman didn't wait to see if he was alright, grabbing the man and using the force to drag him from the room, and to an escape pod, narrowly escaping the ship before its impending explosion. Looking back to Revan, she could tell by the look in his deep brown eyes that this woman before her would become someone of great importance to him.

"The Jedi, after much convincing from Bastila, decided to spare me but there were conditions. They would wipe my memory and I would become a member of their galactic army. My new life was simple and I made many allies in the army but the peace wouldn't last long. Malak could tell I still lived and so he attacked. He intended to capture Bastila and I but we were able to escape. From there, after proving myself to be a useful ally, they trained me to be a Jedi once more. With the new training came new responsibilities and the council decided I was the best person to find the Star Forge-,"

"It seems everyone thought you were the right person for that." Eris spoke without thinking, unsurprised that even the Jedi were willing to expend the dark haired man just as the Sith emperor had. 

"Yes and after finding the pieces of the star map I was able to find the forge. The plan was set and we were ready to finally end it all when we were intercepted. Malak left us for dead but... he took the one thing that seemed to have caught my attention in my former state and the current state I found myself in." 

"Bastila," Eris spoke softly, already watching the bald headed man capture the dark haired woman. "So you went after her," 

"And we were captured," eris now stood in a dimly lit room, Revan, Bastila, and another person she didn't recognize were hanging from the walls, chains wrapped around their arms and legs.

'Likely having been tortured...'

"Thankfully we were wise enough to assume we'd get captured and had someone on standby to rescue us. The plan went off with out a hitch until we ran into Malak and he-,"

"Revealed that you use to be a badass Sith?" She smirked at the frown that was directed at her, Revan shaking his head with a sigh.

"Yes, and that I should have known that he had planned to betray me. It's the way of the sith, after all," Eris couldn't disagree with that, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face as she looked away. "And still, his betrayal took me by surprise and set forth events that caused the galaxy to fall to ruin. After his reveal he was able to once again capture Bastila but this time he was able to corrupt her. Her heart was claimed by the darkness because of my failure. It took many months of tracking him down only for it to end in tragedy. Malak continued to kill and kill and kill, greedily draining power from other Jedi until it all came to a head and I had no choice but to-,"

"Kill your closest friend," Eris whispered, her mind immediately moving to her brother, her closest friend and greatest ally. Would she have to control to end his life? The desire to do whatever it took to get to the top? 

"Yes," Eris found herself standing before a man she was able to place as Malak. Blood poured from a large saber wound in his chest, his dark eyes filled with such an intense pain that she couldn't breathe. Reaching out, her finger tips grazed through his almost holographic form before he tipped to his left, the life leaving his eyes. 

"And is that where it all ended? Your closest friend, dead at your feet, and a war torn galaxy to repair?" She tore her gaze from the dead man, only to find the scene around her shifting again. She now found herself at a wedding, Revan and the beautiful dark haired woman she had seen in his memories standing at a beautiful alter together. She watched the man completing the service, his lips moving but his words muted before Revan dipped the talented Jedi and pressed his lips to her own before parting, the pair staring lovingly at one another. "You look so happy," 

"And I was. Bastila was and still is, the only woman I have ever loved. Our time together may have been brief but... I wouldn't have traded it for anything in the galaxy." The world around her darkened, Eris watching silently as several versions of Revan shot up out of bed from the same nightmare. 

"The emperor," she looked to the force spirit beside her, a silent nod answering her mostly rhetorical question. 

"He never left my mind. I knew what needed to be done and after so long of suffering through nights and nights of nightmares, I knew what needed to be done." The sigh that left his lips was full of a deep pain, brown eyes pinching shut as if shutting his eyes would prevent the events that were to come.

"She begged me to come but I couldn't let her. She was pregnant and I couldn't risk losing her or our child, not after having gone through so much to keep her safe. And so... I left without her," the couple shared a brief farewell, Revan reaching down to stroke her pregnant belly after kissing her. "I thought I'd be gone a few years at most but this would be the last time I'd see Bastila," a beautiful scene of the galaxy pooled around her, several stars dotting the sky above them. She watched the ship that she had seen Revan in get caught by a larger fleet of ships. Eris watched as he was dragged from his ship, down a steep metal ramp, and trapped. "During this time I thought Bastila and our child would be safe but Kreia, an old master of mine, decided to carry on my goals as a Sith master. Bastila was called back to war and there was nothing I could do to stop it. After a few years of torture at the hands of the emperor, I was rescued by a rogue Jedi, who I would later find out stopped Kreia, and the Sith Lord scourge. With their help we attempted to assassinate the Sith emperor but we failed. As punishment the emperor put me in a stasis for three hundred years. During this time Vitiate and his associates probed my mind for information. After the first few years i was able to figure out how to trick the Sith Lord and feed him small suggestions that prevented him from winning the war he began waging against the galaxy and making him afraid of death. The crisis was averted but only briefly. Soon tensions between the Sith and Jedi became too much and the war began once more. Thankfully, after 300 years I was finally freed and after being trapped for so long I had only one thing on my mind. Killing the emperor," once more Eris found herself standing in an ancient space station, several large and dangerous droids standing before her. "I created an army of extermination droids and was ready to set my plan into motion when I was overwhelmed by an imperial strike team. I was defeated but not before my spirit was split in half. The light side of me was able to find Bastila and peace within the force but the dark side, the angry side of me, couldn't and so I set out through the force to revive the emperor to a living body so I could finally destroy him. The empire and republic joined forces to stop me but even with the aid of my light side, the emperor was resurrected and defeated and I was finally able to rest or at least, I thought I was able to until-,"

"Until conflict continued arising and you decided to give your unsolicited opinion to me because you think you can stop whatever war is coming that I'm set to be part of by convincing me im one with the light." Eris gasped as she found herself in the real world, Revan merely watching on as the girl collapsed back against the wall that he had backed her into. 

"Why must you mock the idea so much? I can feel the light inside you. I can feel your desire to be powerful and to crush your enemies but that's only overpowered by your desire to protect those you care for." Shaking her head, Eris stepped past the spirit. 

"Because Im a Sith just like my father. I've been trained since I could hold a saber to be a sith master and now you believe that that's not who I'm really suppose to be and expect me to turn away from the only life I've ever known." 

"Yes! Because if you continue down this path you will be bringing death and destructions to millions of innocent lives all over the galaxy. Is that the person you want to be and who you want to remembered as?" Eris laughed, turning to the dark haired man.

"I only care about power, Revan. I want knowledge and power and to be able to crush any that oppose me and you except me to just throw it away because you think that I'm going to do some awful things and you think I'm what? Too soft hearted to do it?" Revan whirled around on her, the young woman having turned to face him from her place behind him. 

"You think you know everything, don't you? You think that this is all about you and your life but there's so much more to this than that. Innocent lives will be lost and you're caught up in doing what and getting whatever you want. Do you ever stop to think about anyone else but yourself?" 

"No! Why would I? Do you think that anyone has ever been kind of me because they see good inside me? Do you think that they've ever chosen me? The answer is no! It's always Caelum, with my mother, with Luke Skywalker, with anyone who could have thrown me a life line but they would rather see me drown because they see dark in me and you know what Revan? I'm happy being living in the dark and nothing you say or do will change that!" 

"We'll see about that," Eris had minimal time to adjust before she found herself in a pitch black room. 

"Hello," despite the small shiver that raced up her spine she forced her voice to remain strong. Stepping forward, Eris screamed as she found herself quickly falling down a black hole. A bright red light flickered to her right, time seeing to slow as she looked upon the image that caused it. A man in all black held a deep red lightsaber that was shaped like a cross, Eris gasping as the blade in the mans hands pierced the chest of another young man. She couldn't make out either face but felt a sharp pain in her chest before she was falling again. An army of Sith in all black followed, each member wearing the same black helmet, a young white haired woman standing before them, a woman she recognized as herself, another fair haired person making their way to her. 'Caelum,' gasping her head snapped to the left as she heard the sound of two sabers igniting. There she saw herself and another young woman, her brother and a dark haired man she didn't recognizing standing across from them. Before she even had a chance to assume anything her body collided painfully with the ground. Groaning, she pushed herself unsteadily to her feet, her hand moving to her aching head only for another hand to beat hers there. Looking up she gasped, finding herself staring into the sea foam eyes of her mother. 

"Hello my sweet Star Dust," her voice was soft as she smiled at her oldest child. "Have you missed me?" Her feelings came in an intense rush. First happiness then sadness then regret and finally rage. 

"What do you think you're doing here?" Andromeda's eyes widened, Eris dipping herself away from her mother, yellow eyes narrowed. "Let me guess, you contacted Revan and that's why he came to me 'suddenly'." The green haired woman stepped back, folding into herself. 

"Revan went to you on his own accord. I had no idea you were even here until I felt your hatred for Xoxaan and followed the feeling here. Why must you assume that everyone who comes to help you is doing it at someone else's behest or with some hidden agenda?" 

"Because no one has ever helped me without wanting something from me. No one ever thinks that I'm a good person or that I deserve a chance. There's darkness inside me and after years of people treating me differently and turning me away, I've come to terms with the person I am and the future that I seek." She felt the smallest sliver of regret but she pushed past it. 

"Even if it means that you have to kill Caelum?" Eris forced the lump that formed in her throat down, yellow eyes hardening. 

"Yes," her voice held no emotion, a flash of pain flashing across her mothers face but she made no move to argue with the white haired child. 

"So be it," Eris' opened her mouth to respond only to realize her mother was gone. Glancing around, her yellow eyes narrowed. "Mother," her voice echoed around her, responding to her nervous question. Frowning, Eris turned around to leave only to come face to face with herself. The child before her had soft violet eyes and long hair that was braided into a crown atop her head. They looked identical, Eris waving awkwardly, only for her copy to do the same. "What is th-," her clone turned suddenly, being called by a voice Eris couldn't hear. "Who's there?" She attempted to draw the attention of her mirrored self only for the girl to turn on her heel and job away from her.  
"Hey! Wait up," Eris stepped forward, surprised that she was able to step through the once solid mirror. Moving quickly, she was able to follow her opposite self, finding her running down a familiar pathway to her brother, Master Skywalker, and Ben. The white haired child proceeded to crash into her twin, the pair laughing before pulling away and bowing to their master. Luke shook his head disapprovingly but couldn't stop the large grin that spread across his lips as his trio of students laughed together before taking a formal stance to practice. "Caelum," despite the distance her brother immediately turned to her, yellow meeting violet. Surprised, Eris stumbled backwards before she turned on her heel and farted back the way she had come. 

"Midas!" Despite her name leaving her brothers lips she continued running, only briefly glancing back before slamming into a solid body. Eris squeaked but thankfully was caught by whoever she had slammed into. Looking up she found a pair of deep brown eyes looking down at her, concern evident in the young mans eyes. 

"Hey, are you alright?" She opened her mouth but no sound came out, the dark haired mans eyes cinching in confusion. "Hey, Midas, talk to me, you're making me worry. Are you alright?" 'Midas,' ripping herself from the man she moved once more to run away only to find her master before her. 

"Eris, my sweet apprentice, are you really going to let me down? Me? Your master!" Eris squeaked as she stepped back, finding the face of her twin along with his master and fellow apprentice.   
"Midas, why did you run away?" Her mother appeared, then her father, and even the faceless girl from before, each chanting the name they new her by.

"Midas"

"Eris," 

"Midas," her fingers dug into her hair, her heart pounding in her chest as she spun in a circle. Who were these people to judge her, to demand for who to choose? Shaking her head, hot tears filled her eyes before she realized the choice she'd have to make and the option she would choose. Finally finding her voice she screamed the name that she was happy calling her own.

"ERIS!" 

Gasping, Eris sat up coughing roughly, the young child finding herself in a dark room buried in soot and dirt. Reaching up, she went to press her hands to her eyes only to find her hands occupied. In one hand she held a yellow crystal and in the other a red one. 'Revan and Xoxaan,' she didn't have to think about who they belonged to, their names brushing confidently across her mind. Pushing herself up, she slipped both crystals into the pockets on her black leather pants before her eyes began to adjust. 'The holocrons,' bending down she found the holocron she'd stolen from Xoxaan and the one she assumed to be Revans. 'At least master will be happy about me possessing one of these,' loud scraping of rock on rock drew her gaze from her spoils to the entry point of the tomb. There, waiting for her, was her master, a large smile on his withered, sunken face. 

"My sweet Eris, I knew you wouldn't disappointment me." Dusting herself off, she held her head high as she made her way out of the tomb and to her master, bowing slightly when she was directly in front of him.

"Of course not, master," ignoring the odd flashes of her almost life and her future, she spoke the words she knew he'd want to hear the most. "My only wish is to serve you."


	6. Camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pilot and his droid

6 years later 

Eris kneeled before her master, right arm bent across her chest, her eyes now a deep blood red. Snoke sat before her, chin in his hand, his dark eyes focused on the powerful young woman before him. He had trained her well, not only through brutal and constant attack's both physically and mentally but also from the two holocrons she had acquired during her trial. 'Xoxaan and Revan, surprising yet so fitting.' Snoke could remember a point where he had seen the faintest hint, the slightest glow, of light inside her only for her to come out of the tombs of their forefathers a changed child. She was grounded and strategical, her anger only surfacing when she desired to use it against certain foes. Foes like,

"Supreme Leader." Snoke's dark eyes hardly moved from there place trained upon the white haired teenager to her father, his lack of interest in the bald man evident on his face. "You wished to see me?" Scorpiuses dark eyes moved from Snoke to his kneeling daughter, his lips twisting into a frown. Eris had flourished as a Sith, her powers growing quickly, easily getting to the point where they matched his own and that was something he wouldn't stand for. 

"Yes, there is an important mission that I intend on sending young Eris on. However, before she leaves, I would like for you to fill her in on the intel you were able to gather about Luke Skywalker and the new Jedi order he has started." Scorpius nodded, red eyes moving between his youngest child and his master. "Is there a problem with that?" Eris felt the smallest of smiles twitch onto her lips, Snoke smirking at her obvious elation. 

"Of course not, Supreme Leader. Lady Wren, if you would follow me," Eris nodded mutely, standing up and turning to follow the bald man once her master gave his silent approval. Scorpius led his daughter away from his masters chambers to the communication deck, the majority of gathered intel being held there. "Hux," the red head seemed to appear out of nowhere, his blue eyes moving from the red eyed man to Eris, his lips twitching. 

"Yes sir," he nodded to Eris, "lady Wren," he added as an after thought. "What can I do for the two of you?" 

"I want you to gather all the intel we've been able to find on Luke Skywalker and the padawans he has taken on and give it to Eris and I." Hux nodded before turning to complete his assigned task, Scorpius doing his best to ignore the way everyone in the room was watching the pair, the father daughter duos strained relationship obvious to even the untrained eye. "Do you have any idea what the task you're going to be assigned is?" Eris forced her face to remain impassive, not wanting to give out any details. 

"None at the moment," she lied smoothly, knowing that the red eyed man had wanted to go and spy on the legendary Jedi who had thwarted his plans with Anakin Skywalker. "I'm sure the supreme leader will give out further details once I am able to go over the intel you have which it looks like Hux has prepared for us." Flashing the blue eyed captain a charming smile, his fair face flushed with color. "Thank you Armitage," noticing the red eyed mans dark glare, Artimage gave a nod before quickly scurrying away, Eris moving the files in her hands away from her fathers reach. "Come now, we're both going to the same place, Scorpius, it really shouldn't matter which one of us is holding it." His jaw clenched but he made no move to argue with his daughter, Eris walking out of the room first, red eyes running over the documents in her hands, her heart squeezing painfully when her eyes landed on the name of her twin brother. 

"Everything alright," briefly, she forgot who was asking the question and contemplated answering the man honestly before she remembered that her father was a terrible man and wasn't asking because he actually cared.

"Of course, I'm just not sure why we had to get these files. With how limited your intel is, you'd figure you could just sum it up for master and I." The doors to their master opened, the documents immediately being pulled from her hands by her master, the bald man having sensed the white haired woman's displeasure. 

"This is all you've been able to gather despite the resources I've given you? You disappoint me, Scorpius," Scorpius opened his mouth to explain but Snoke wasn't having it, the red eyed mans whole body freezing. "I do not wish to hear your excuses. You will not continue to disappoint me and that is why I have decided for young Eris to take charge of this mission." Eris forced her elation down, face calm despite how excited she was at outshining her father. 

"Eris? But she has no experience in this field and she is well known by both Ben solo and Caelum Wren." 

"That is why i am sending her," Snoke smirked, crossing his legs and placing his chin in his hand. "She needs experience if she is to succeed in the future and who better to have her spy on than Luke Skywalker." Scorpius opened his mouth once more, a strangled gasp leaving his lips when his feet left the floor. "Leave us," smoke growled, her father stumbling as his feet hit the floor before he whirled around and stormed out, Snoke smirking at the grinning girl. "I want you to convince Ben Solo to come to the dark side," Eris' eyes widened at his sudden words, Snoke having been silent for a moment as he stared at her. "He is a great asset and carries the blood and power of his grandfather. His betrayal will be a blow to both his mother and uncle and greatly damage their positions in the senate. From there we will be able to use him to attack Leias once allies, destroying the trust amongst the ranks, and we will be able to take over, just as Darth Sidious did but unlike Sidious, I will have a trump card." He stood, making his way away from his throne to stand before her, his right hand closing around her jaw. "You, my most loyal and powerful weapon, shall be able to keep Ben on our side and crush him if he dares to defy me." Eris held her masters gaze, her heart pounding in excitement. Not only would she be able to finally leave the ship but she would also be able to prove to her master once and for all that she was a better asset than her father. 

"When would you like me to leave?" She forced her hands to stay at her side despite her desire to reach up and run her tender jaw. 

"You will leave for Yavin V tomorrow and travel to the location of the Jedi temple from there. I have set up a discreet home for you there where you will be able to sneak in and out undetected. I expect you back in six months time with a loyal and ready to learn Ben Solo," Eris bowed, right arm bent across her chest. 

"Of course master, I won't disappoint you." 

Yavin IV

Eris' hands tightened and loosened on the control panel of her ship, red eyes pinching shut as she allowed the auto control to take over. Her mind kept wandering back to the conversation she had had with her master and the significance of her job.

'Turn Ben solo to the darkside,' she had spent the rest of the night going over the intel her father had gathered, wondering what her master could have seen or sensed that would lead him to believe that the dark haired boy from her childhood was either willing or able to turn against his uncle and the 'power' of the light. 'The darkness called to him even when we were children,' she reminded herself, a small smirk gracing her lips at the memory of their blades clashing and of the anger that swelled and filled him to his very core. 'He was unbalanced then and if he's even kind of like he use to be, it'll be easy to capitalize on his... imbalance.' Pulling her eyes open, she lowered her ship, the space craft barely above the large trees that covered the majority of the landscape before she came across a large alcove. Flying the ship inside, she was able to land and secure the vessel before gathering the few belongings she had brought with her and exiting the ship. Making her way across the damp cave ground she used the force to pry open a large circular rock against the wall and enter her temporary home. It was a large house built into the wall of the mountain, Eris strolling towards the front door and placing her hand on the keypad beside the door. The door hissed open, Eris entering and look around the large space of home, a small creaking sound being heard under her feet as she walked across the wooden floor. To her right was a large kitchen and to her left a living room. A single staircase stood before her, Eris jogging up them before turning to find a pair of bedrooms, Eris entering the first one of her left to find it fully furnished. Throwing her backpack down on the king size bed inside, she reached up and ran her hands through her lilac locks, a plan forming in her head. 'Drop everything off here and then head out to town, scope out the local area before heading to the temple.' Throwing her backpack on her bed, she pulled a simple grey cloak from her bag, and wrapped it around her shoulders before jogging back down the steps she'd just come up. Reaching out with the force, she went to pull open the entrance to her temporary home only for her body to tense. She could feel all of those in the Jedi temple and another force pulling her toward it. Shaking her head, she slipped out of the cave and out into the shadowy jungle like landscape around her. Moving east, she headed towards the closest town, her yellow eyes moving to and fro, watching for any possible enemies before she slipped into the daily traffic. Allowing her eyes to wander, she was surprised to see the town being mostly inhabited by humans with a small sprinkle of other species wandering here and there. 'It's likely that the temple the Jedi reside in is more secluded, detachment being an ever important piece of their curriculum.' Rolling her eyes, she spotted a small group of republic dogs, recognizing the uniforms they wore as military ones. 'Probably should do whatever I can to avoid-,' a loud beeping interrupted her thoughts, red eyes dropping to an orange and yellow astromach, the rolling unit whizzing up to one of the military men. 

"Hey there B," eris watched as a young man with shaggy black hair and tanned skin turned to face the bot, a large smile on his face. The unit beeped rather aggressively, the dark eyed man chuckling as the bot lectured him. "Of course I didn't forget, I was just getting a drink before heading over there and-," The dark haired man looked up, spotting her cloaked form. The smallest sliver of panic ran down her spine only for another man to pass her. 

"Blowing off dinner with your old man?" The salt and pepper haired man joked, stepping closer to the younger man and embracing him. Eris shook her head as she lingered, missing her mother with a sudden and burning intensity that her eyes burned. Turning away from the tender scene she forced herself forward, her hands reaching up to pull her hood closer, a small shower starting above the brightly lit town. Making her way into the first establishment she saw, she shook herself off, and entered the warm atmosphere. It seemed to be some kind of tavern, several people scattered around the room, eating and drinking. Moving away from the door, Eris made her way to the counter, red eyes landing on a friendly looking twi'lek, her soft blue skin flushing when she looked up and found Eris watching her. 

"Hello," The young woman made her way to the bar and sat in an open seat, the young twi'lek woman stepping toward her to engage her. "How are you doing tonight?" She smiled warmly, the green eyed woman before her allowing her eyes to run over Eris' cloaked appearance. 

"I'm doing swell, how are you doing?" A Naboo accent slipped from her tongue smoothly. 

"I'm doing quite alright now that you're here," The waitress flirted lightly, leaning her hip against the counter. "Care to tell me what a pretty off worlder such as yourself is doing on this old moon?" 'Shyly' Eris reached up, tucking a long strand of lilac hair behind her ear. 

"It's kind of embarrassing," breaking eye contact, her waitress smirked, seeming to think that the young woman before her was genuinely shy. 

"Don't be shy, love, you can tell me." Sighing, Eris bit her lip, red eyes moving to meet the young woman's.

"I came to see if the rumors were true about," leaning slightly forward, the blue skinned twi'lek copies her movement, "Luke Skywalker." Dia, Eris found her name as she brushed lightly into her psyche, giggled lightly, placing her hand lightly on Eris'. 

"Don't be embarrassed, many come to this planet for the same reason though many have problems making their way over there." 

"Let me guess, it's heavily guarded?" Dia nodded in response, blue eyes moving past the attractive young woman to those who had just entered the bar. 

"Yes, by them," turning around, Eris was surprised to find the dark haired man she had seen outside, along with his father, and a handful of other military members. "With the massacre that happened years during the time of the republic, the senate didn't want to risk losing all of the Jedi younglings like they did before." 'Yes, when lord Sidious ordered Anakin Skywalker to slaughter all of the younglings in the Jedi temple on courosant.' Eris made an O shape with her mouth, Dia tapping her hand lightly before leaning closer to her once more. "But, I do know a way to sneak past the guards if you want to get a... closer look." Smirking, Eris nodded, "I get off in an hour. Meet me out back, alright?" Eris caught the girls wrist lightly in her hand as she turned away, leaning forward and placing a kiss lightly to her wrist. 

"I look forward to seeing you again," pulling away slowly, Dia flushed, Eris winking at her before turning away and heading towards the door. 

"Guard duty? Again!" An irritated voice groaned from the table the dark haired man and his father sat, a blond haired man reaching up to rub his face in frustration. "How much protection do a group of Jedi need?" The dark haired man reached out and pat his friends back, a small smirk on his lips. 

"At least you aren't stuck protecting the force tree like Dameron is." Another soldier countered, flashing his dark haired friend a smile. "How long are you stuck on that for the stunt you pulled?" Dameron rolled his dark eyes, swirling the glass of his that sat on the table before him. 

"Six weeks, at least," low whistles followed his words, a frown on his face as he raised his glass. "It blows but I wouldn't change what I did. We were in a tight spot and it guaranteed that all our men made it back in one piece." 

"Here here," Eris looked away, realizing that she had been staring at the table when Dameron looked up, the pair briefly making eye contact before she was out the door. 'I wonder if that's the other force signature I felt upon landing on this planet. A force tree,' she could faintly remembering hearing about how Luke Skywalker and another member of the resistance had planted one somewhere in the sector she found herself in. 'And I'm sure having a force tree so close to the temple is beneficial for those that reside there.' Eris' stomach growled, pulling her away from her thoughts of the Jedi, the white haired woman veering towards a group of food stands. 

"Space waffles on a stick! Get your space waffles on a stick here!" Eris beelined for the stand, plucking up two sticks with fruit sprinkled over them. Handing the dark haired man 5 credits, Eris thanked the man and headed through town. 'No reason to go back to base,' she mused internally, deciding to scope out the rest of the town, noting escape routes in case she needed to make a quick escape and important landmarks for future purposes. Finally, after what felt like forever, Eris rounded back through the town and to the back of the tavern, Dia already standing outside waiting for her. 

"Dia, hey," Eris greeted, the blue skinned woman gasping as she turned to the woman who had snuck up on her. "Sorry, i didn't mean to scare you," she teased lightly, the blue skinned woman blue a lovely shade of violet. 

"It's alright, it's the cloak really, I couldn't see your face." Without hesitation, Eris reached up and removed the hood of her cloak, flashing the woman a light smile.

"Sorry, i thought it gave me an air of... mystery," giggling at her playfulness, Dia lightly shoved the girl. 

"You know," Dia had started walking, Eris moving to fall into step beside her. "I never got your name," 

"Eris." Her response was short and direct, her red eyes briefly flickering in the direction she felt the temple and force tree, noting that they seemed to be heading in the complete opposite direction. "I thought we were heading for the temple?" Nodding, Dia turned so she was walking backwards ahead of the white haired girl. 

"Yeah! The way to get in undetected are a set of underground tunnels that were used back during the clone wars to have an escape route Incase the temple was over run." Giving a nod, Eris noted the route as one she would likely use to sneak in and out to meet with Ben and... maybe even her brother. Shaking away those thoughts she forced herself to focus on the moment. She couldn't be distracted and risk being seen by someone from the temple. The pair exited the town before taking a quick and sharp left, Dia picking up her pace as she skipped down a small dirt path. There was a large sewage duct, or at least what once had been one. Dia pulled away several vines, Eris kneel down and prying open the metal gate. "Ladies first?" Dia offered, Eris peaking down into the dimly lit tunnel before dropping in. She landed silently in a standing position, red eyes moving around the vine covered tunnel, surprised to find that it smelled of earth and not of waste. "Is it alight to come down?" 

"Yeah," Eris called back, catching the blue skinned woman as she stumbled. Dia flushed more, Eris doing her best to play up the part of interested stranger. "Lead the way?" She asked 'shyly', taking a large step away from the girl. Nodding, Dia continued to lead her through the tunnels, Eris making several mental notes of the path that she would likely be taking in the next several weeks. Eris' red eyes snapped forward as she felt just how close the tunnel would let out to the temple, her head buzzing lightly with excitement. Holding up a hand, Dia stopped, her blue eyes moving here and there before she offered Eris an all clear sign and the pair stepped out. Turning to Dia, Eris found her staring at the Jedi temple that was now only yards away, the tunnel having let out at the back and bottom of the towering stone structure. "How did you know about these tunnels?" Dia seemed startled by the question, her blue eyes moving to land on Eris, her hand moving to rub the back of her head awkwardly. 

"I guess I've always liked watching them practice. It makes me feel good, like I'm in the safest place in the whole galaxy. Nothing can hurt me or those I care about as long as master Skywalker and his padawans are here." Eris was surprised by the simplicity of her reason but offered her a charming smile none the less. "I know that must sound childish but," letting her hand fall into the other girls, she squeezed her hand. 

"It's sweet," Eris countered, "everyone wants to feel safe. If them being nearby comforts you, then I'm happy." Eris felt them before she saw them, Dia shoving the girl down as the padawans exited the temple. 

"Ben, wait up!" Eris' red eyes widened hearing her brothers voice, her head popping up so she could at least get a glance of her closest friend. 'He's grown so much,' she found herself comparing the handsome young man before her to her awkward and gangly twin brother. 'Then again, I don't remember being the cutest kid either.' She wanted to laugh at the simple thought but her red eyes moved from her twin to the slightly older boy he was following. 'Ben,' The dark haired teen whirled around to face her brother, his dark eyes burning with anger. "Why are you so angry? Master is just pushing you like this because he believes in you and wants you to succeed." Ben laughed humorlessly at the white haired teens words. 

"No, he doesn't push me because he cares! He pushes me because...," bens hands closed into tight fists. 

"Because he can feel the darkness in you." Caelum supplied, having likely sensed it himself. "I know but you have to understand, with Midas out there and our father, I'm sure he just doesn't want to lose you like I lost her." Eris felt a lump form in her throat, Ben turning to squeeze the white haired teens shoulder in comfort. "I promised to get her back but it's been years, Ben, what if she can't be turned? What if she's become one with the dark?" Eris didn't wait for Ben to respond, the white haired teen slipping away from Dia and darting off, the blue skinned woman opening her mouth to call out, only for her to have to duck down and hide. Panting Eris came to a halt, reaching up to run her hands through her snowy locks. She needed to focus, to find the darkness as her words and pain filled her to the core. 

"Peace is a lie. There is only Passion. Through Passion I gain Strength. Through Strength I gain Power. Through Power I gain Victory. Through Victory my chains are Broken. The Force shall free me." She repeated the Sith Mantra to herself, something she had taken to doing when she felt particularly unstable. Closing her eyes, her breathing steadied and her heart slowed, her head connecting with something solid as she leaned back. Gasping she turned to find herself standing before the force tree, the thick power coming from it comforting the white haired woman greatly. 'You're just overwhelmed,' she told herself, 'seeing him and the task you were given is just causing you stress. You'll be able to turn them both to the dark side and protect him from your father.' 

"Just like how I left you," Eris gasped, hearing tree branches breaking nearby. "See B, there was nothing to worry about, the tree is looking as good as ever." Eris focused with the force, crouching down and throwing herself up, landing in one of the higher up branches of the tree. Crouching down in the tree, she was able to make out who was approaching, 'the man from the bar.' She shook her head at her own surprise, remembering that the man was put on guard duty for doing something stupid. The astromach beside him beeped angrily, Dameron walking up to the tree and placing his palm upon it. "I'd rather be up there too buddy but there's only so much we can do for now. At least it's better than sanitation duty," the bot beeped it's agreement, rolling up to standing beside its master. Eris found herself leaning forward, trying to get a better look of the man only for the bot to beep again, it's gaze landing on the white haired woman. Eris gasped in surprise when the dark eyed mans gaze snapped up, landing on her cloaked form. "Hey, What are you doing up there? This is private property!" Dameron frowned up at her, Eris arching a brow at his words. 

"A tree is private property?" She found herself responding, a playful smile spreading across her lips. "I didn't realize your planet was having such a shortage that they would privatize them." 

"You can't seriously think this is a regular tree," Dameron deadpanned, Eris laughing softly. Stepping out of the tree, Dameron gasped, his body moving forward to try and catch the falling figure only for the young woman to land lightly in front of him. Standing up to her full height, the dark haired man was able to catch a glance of the dark silver saber strapped to her hip. "You're a Jedi," Eris opened her mouth to disagree but thought better of it, instead deciding that she would lie to the dark eyed man. 

"And what gave it away? The lack of death or the lightsaber?" Dameron laughed, Eris placing a hand on her hip as she eyed up the man before her. He was a few years older than her, she noted, with lightly tanned skin and short black hair, Eris noting that it looked to be military regulated length. Standing before him now, Eris was able to distinguish that he had dark mocha brown eyes, the smile on his face causing his eyes to shine. 

"I'd say a bit of both though if I'm being honest, I wouldn't have been able to recognize you with you wrapped up in that cloak of yours if we had met before." Eris was immediately thankful that she had pulled her hood back up to hide her appearance from the dark haired man. 

"That's a good thing since I'm not supposed to be here." Chuckling, Dameron arched a brow at her response. 

"Ah, does Master Skywalker have a rebellious student on his hands?" Eris laughed, surprised that the responses she was having were genuine, the white haired woman normally being great at forcing her responses. 

"You could say that," Eris' body tensed as she sensed someone heading for their position. "But I must be going, can't let master find me out here," pausing Eris turned before she walked away, red eyes running absently over the older man. "If you could just keep this between us-,"

"Of course, I can keep your secret, my secret rebellious friend." Eris laughed, shaking her head lightly. 

"Eris," she spoke, turning to face him once more. "My name is Eris," smiling, Dameron gestured to the astromach beside him.

"This is BB-8 and I'm Poe Dameron," Eris smiled, 

"Poe." She repeated his name to herself, finding it fitting. "Well, Poe, it was wonderful meeting you but I must be taking my leave." Eris didn't wait for a response, jogging off into the tree line, Poe smiling as he watched her disappear from sight. BB-8 beeped beside him in displeasure, wondering if the white haired Jedi hadn't liked him. 

"Of course she did, little guy, what's there not to like?" Smiling at BB-8's self consciousness, Poe found himself wondering if his cloaked friend would be popping up as his guard duty continued. 'Maybe this won't be as boring as I had thought it would be.' 


	7. Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romancing a pretty bartender and flower crowns

"Darker than the ocean, deeper than the sea," Eris stood on a brightly lit stage, her red eyes opening as they moved across the crowded bar. Dia stood behind the bar, a small smirk on her lips as the young woman she had only met the day before now stood singing in the bar they had met in. "You got everything you got what I need," she stepped closer to the microphone, her hands closing around the back of it as she pulled it closer to her. "Touch me, you're electric babe, move me, take me from this place," eris' red eyes moved once more across the bar, hearing the front door open, her red eyes landing on a familiar head of dark hair. "Love me take to outer space," his dark eyes snapped up, recognizing the voice as the woman he had met the night before. Smirking at his reaction, Eris swayed in place, doing her best to give the republic dog a good show. 'Especially with masters most recent orders,' 

"It seems you've had quite the eventful day," her master spoke, having been pleased with the report she had given. "Not even a Full 24 hours there and i can already tell you will be able to accomplish more than your father has in the past 6 years." Shaking his head, her master grinned, "a secret tunnel leading to the temple and to have it shown to you by someone who you've already been able to charm." Allowing her master access to her memories, his dark eyes pinched shut, a deep breath being exhaled through his nose. "And the darkness that flows through Ben, hungry and looking for an outlet. You have done well, my sweet Eris, and now, with your friendship with that republic man, maybe you'll be able to distinguish when there are guards near the temple and when they are not. The less suspicious your behavior is the better. I don't want this mission to be compromised because the senate was prepared for us. Use your prowess to continue wooing over our enemies and you will be able to turn even your own brother to the dark side." Eris could only smile, happy that her master approved of turning both teens over to their cause. 'Though if Caelum gets in the way, I will have no choice but to kill him.'

"Kiss me, we're on fire," loud clapping pulled Eris from her thoughts, a large smile spreading across her darkly painted lips as she bowed to the crowd. Stepping off the stage, she took the offered hand of the bar manager, the silver haired man offering her an award winning smile. 

"You know, when Dia recommended you for this position, I thought she was trying to get another pretty girl into this place but now that I've heard you myself, you have quite the impressive pair of pipes." Giggling, Eris looked up to find said woman watching her, her blue eyes moving from Eris to behind her. "And it seems you have an admirer," her manager, Hau continued, his green eyes glowing with mirth. "I'll leave the two of you to it," turning around, Eris found herself face to face with none other than Poe Dameron, a large smile on his cute face. 

"She wields the force and has the voice of an angel. Is there anything you can't do?" He joked lightly, Eris playfully shoving the older man with a grin. 

"You flatter me, Dameron, I only come here on the weekends when master gives us free time and the song I choose wasn't even that impressive." She continued, dismissing his compliments with a playful smile. "But what about you, what are you doing here?" Turning around, Eris found Dia standing behind her, two to go containers clutched in her hands. "Ah, got a hot date?" She joked lightly, Dia reaching to take the payment Poe held out to her before handing over the boxes. 

"No, sadly, I am still on guard duty so I'm picking up food for myself and my father before heading over to the force tree. Seeing you here was just a bonus though I am surprised you're able to sneak away." 'Crap,' Eris mused internally, hoping that the dark haired man wouldn't try to pry into her backstory. 

"Please, you act like the man has loads of free time to keep an eye on me at all times. He does have other students, you know." She countered smoothly, glancing past the dark haired man and to the clock that rested on the wall behind him. "Though if I don't hurry, I will be late to my meeting with him this evening." 

"I won't hold you up then," Poe turned towards the exit with her, Eris throwing a wave over her shoulder at Dia, the blue skinned woman frowning at her casual exit. Holding open the door, Eris let Poe slip out, his brown eyes moving from his intended destination and back to her. "Can I expect a late night visit from our friendly neighborhood Jedi?" Laughing, Eris shook her head with a grin, surprisingly flattered that the dark haired man was already looking forward to seeing her again. 

"Maybe, but only if you're lucky," turning in the opposite direction, Eris headed toward the tunnel Dia has shown her. Moving the cover to the tunnel the lilac haired woman dropped into the hole, her hand waving to pull the lid back on once she was securely in the tunnel. Reaching down she pulled the spaghetti straps of her midnight blue dress before pulling it down her body, the young woman pulling it off and putting it in the bag she had stashed there. Reaching into the same bag, she pulled out a pair of black leggings, a black long sleeved shirt, and a pair of knee high black boots. After dressing she pulled out a black cloak and clipped her lightsaber to her hip. Reaching up, she ran a hand through her long lilac hair before twisting it up and pulling her hood up to hide her face. Releasing a calming breath, she closed her eyes and focused. She could feel everything through the force, a skill she had that greatly impressed her master, her brother and the other students residing in the temple while Ben Solo seemed further away. 'He's... surprisingly close by,' slinking out of the tunnel, Eris found herself on high alert, hoping to find Ben before he found her. 'Or maybe I could use this to my advantage,' moving towards the temple, Eris headed towards the waterfall that was near her base, Ben seeming to be making his way in the same direction. Making her way towards the water, she was happy knowing that it was a hot planet. Reaching down, she pulled her black shirt over her head, shrugging off her cloak in the same motion before taking off the rest of the clothes she had just changed into. She hesitated, holding her lightsaber in her hand before tucking it behind a near by rock to the water before she stepped into the cool lake. Shivering slightly, Eris focused the force, the water around her warming as she focused on the atoms of the water, forcing them to move and relax her muscles. 'Hopefully this will appeal to his...' she shook her head at the thought, her master having had her trained in the art of seduction. 'Just wait for him to stumble upon you,' 'and hopefully he won't report you to Luke because he thinks you're hot.' Eris laughed it loud at the ridiculousness of her actions, her long legs carrying her towards the waterfall that made the water rush around her. reaching up, she allowed the water to rush down her arms and body, a content sigh leaving her lips, the young woman genuinely enjoying herself before her desired target arrived. Smirking, Eris turned, hearing a surprised gasp behind her. 

"I'm so sorry i didn't realize someone was over here bathing!" Ben Solo stood before her on the bank, his back turned to her, and his hands over his eyes. Giggling, Eris placed a hand on her hip, a single brow arching. 

"What, Solo, have you never seen a girl naked before?" Ben whirled around to face her, his previous concerns of seeing the young woman naked left behind. 

"Midas," Eris' felt her heart flutter slightly at hearing her given name, having not been called it since her mother's death. "What-What are you doing here?" He tried to sound confident but his voice shook, his black eyes dropping to the water that barely covered her breasts. 

"Do you want me to explain it to you while I'm standing here naked or would you prefer I do this while I'm dressed? It doesn't seem like you're able to pay much attention to what I'm going to say when I'm like this," Bens cheeks flushed deeper. 

"Fine, do what you need to-," Eris moved before he finished speaking, his dark eyes snapping away from the young woman as she made her way out of the water and towards the bank. 

"Could I get some help, please?" Ben extended his hand blindly in her direction, the lilac haired woman taking his hand before allowing him to pull her out of the water. Standing before Ben she smirked before moving away, briefly allowing herself to air dry before tugging on her shirt and pants, her boots being tugged on when the dark haired man decided that she was clothed enough for him to turn towards her. 

"Now tell me, what are you doing here? And how did you escape?" Sighing, Eris wrapped her arms around herself, already knowing what was expected of her. "Midas," bens eyes widened when tears filled the young woman's eyes. 

"I'm not entirely sure how I got away... my master sent me on a small recon mission by myself that was in this sector. The closer I got to my task the more I felt this... pull here. When I landed on this planet I realized what was pulling me here. It was Caelum. I'm not exactly sure why but I just... I couldn't pass up the chance to see him. Finding you was just chance," she lied smoothly, sniffling for effect. It seemed to have worked, Ben moving to comfort the upset girl, his arms wrapping her tenderly. "I'm just hoping that even with what happened to our mother that he'll still want to see me," she added as an after thought, looking up through her lashes at the dark haired man who had remained in her personal space. 

"Of course he'll want to see you, he's missed you the whole time you've been separated, and he definitely doesn't blame you for your mother's death. If anything, he's always known that it was your father who did it though neither of us is truly sure why he did it." Eris looked up in surprise, wondering briefly if Luke had intentionally avoided telling the dark haired man about her master. 

"A powerful Sith commanded him to," bens face twisted in confusion, Eris wanting to smirk at the discovery. 'Luke's keeping secrets from him? I wonder what else the dark haired boy is unaware of.' 

"A powerful Sith?" Nodding her head, Eris reaches up to rub the tears off her cheeks, her hands rubbing together in a 'nervous' gesture. 

"His name is Snoke," she spoke softly, glancing from side to side as if she were 'worried' he would suddenly appear at his mention. "He came to my after Master Skywalker took my brother away. I thought my mother had scared him away but my father called for him once more and when he came... he ordered my father to kill my mother and took me on as an apprentice." She felt him brush against her with the force, eris having been using the force to hide the darkness around her. 

"I can feel your... power. It seems that he is quite the master," Ben seemed to speak without thinking, a small smirk spreading across her lips. "Does he know that you're on this planet?" Frowning, Eris shook her head 'no', hoping that Ben would believe her. "Good, that'll give us more time to figure out to do for you to free you from him. I can speak with master skywalker when I return to the temple and-," her hand closed tightly around his wrist, pulling the dark eyed man back to her. 

"Ben please, you can't tell him. Master will know and I don't want to imagine what would happen if he were to come here. What he would do to Caelum and what... what he would do to you." Ben shook his head at her words, a small confident smile playing on his lips. 

"I'm not afraid of some Sith who works in the dark, Eris. For now I'll keep you being here a secret but I'm not sure for how long. Normally, Luke gives us free time after training so maybe... you and I can meet afterwards and try to make a plan to help you escape your master and keep Caelum safe." Offering Ben a small smile, the dark haired boy nodded to himself before turning on his heel. "But I should return to the temple, I did not leave on the best terms with Luke and I do not wish to deal with the consequences of running off for too long. I'll see you here tomorrow at the same time?" Giving a nod, Ben grinned before turning on his heel and heading off in the direction of the temple, Eris releasing a heavy sigh. 

"You should definitely fear my master," she mused quietly to herself, hoping that Ben kept his word and kept her being there secret. Shaking her head, she picked up her cloak, and used the force to call her saber to her. Releasing a calming breath, she made her way away from the river, her long legs carrying her absently in the direction of the force tree. Coming to a halt, she found herself standing in the middle of several flowers, a small smile crawling across her lips when she realized that the tall flowers before her were her favorite flowers.

"Sunflowers," she mused out loud, reaching out and plucking several of the flowers out before she continued on her path. Twisting the stems together, she was able to make a simple flower crown, the lilac haired girl placing it lightly on her head before she entered the clearing to the force tree. Poe sat before it, Eris surprised to find a regulation manual in his hands, his BB-8 unit no where in sight. 'I guess since he's not in the air someone else might be using the little guy,' 

"Is that a flower crown?" Eris felt a shy smile spread across her lips at Poe's teasing, the dark haired man pushing himself to his feet as she moved closer to him. 

"Why does it sound like you're making fun of me?" She tilted her head, her hands absently reaching up and pulling said crown from her head. 

"I would never make fun of you, Eris. I actually think it's kind of cute that you made yourself one," rolling her red eyes, she shoved the man lightly. "Are they your Favorite?" Eris looked down at the flower crown, a small smile playing on her lips. 

"They are, actually," her red eyes met his chocolate ones, a single brow arching. "Do you have a favorite flower Poe?" Eris was surprised by how thoughtful he looked before he shook his head no. 

"I guess I've never thought about it much. Why are sunflowers your favorite?" Smiling, Eris let her fingers running over the petals of one of the flowers, her red eyes moving from the plant to Poe.

"They were my mother's favorite," her voice was soft as she continued. "They grew by the house I grew up in and whenever my mother was sad I would bring her a bouquet of sunflowers. I guess finding them here must be a good sign, right?" 

"Right," Poe agreed, his dark eyes softening as he looked at the attractive young woman before him. "Were?" His brows cinched in worry, having replayed her words in his head. Shaking her head, Eris flashed him a charming smile as she stepped closer, placing the flower crown on top of his head. 

"I think they suit you well," Eris ignored his question politely, taking a small step back and allowing her eyes to run over his dark colored uniform before making their way to the crown and back down to his eyes. "Though I think a different Flora would fit you better. You seem more like a hibiscus or maybe even a passiflora kind of man." Shaking his head, Poe allowed his fingers to lightly run over the crown upon his head. 

"I have no idea what those flowers are," smiling Eris allowed her gaze to drop to the com she kept on her arm, a soft blinking yellow light alerting her to someone trying to contact her. 

"I guess, since you're unfamiliar, I could always bring you other flowers and maybe I can decide what flower fits you best." Grinning, Poe stepped closer to her, reaching out to place the crown on her head, only for her hands to close lightly around his. "Keep it, I have to be going anyways and these only grow away from the temple. Can't have master know I'm running around without his knowledge." Chuckling, Poe nodded in agreement, placing the crown back on his head. 

"I'm assuming that means you'll be leaving now?" Nodding, Eris held up her arm, Poe's dark eyes moving to the blinking device there. "Duty calls," he joked lightly, Eris reaching up and pulling her hood on, hiding her face from the handsome grinning man.

"Until tomorrow," Poe questions, Eris having turned to make her way back to her base to report in. Grinning, Eris did her best to ignore the genuine joy she felt at the idea of seeing the dark haired man again. Stealing her face, she turned to face him. 

"Until tomorrow," turning around once more, Eris took off, disappearing from the direction she had come in. Pulling the flower crown from his head, Poe grinned, running his fingers over the sunflowers. Turning right he found BB-8 beeping enthusiastically up at him, Poe chuckling when he started asking about the crown and why he hadn't made one for him too. 

"Calm down B, I didn't make it, Eris did and you weren't here or I'm sure she would have been happy to make you one too." Laughing at B's anger at being called away and missing out on seeing the lilac haired woman who he was determined to win over, Poe closed his eyes, his mind already moving back to the young woman. 'Until tomorrow,' 

"Good evening, my master," Snoke appeared before the lilac haired women in a hologram. 

"Hello my sweet, Eris, what do we have to report in today?" Sighing, she pushed herself to her feet, her face void and her emotions in check. 

"It would appear the great Master Skywalker is keeping secrets from his nephew. Ben has no idea of your existence or the role you have played in training me. When I mentioned your existence he had never heard of you and I could tell he believed that Luke kept it from him because of the darkness in him. It is likely they have kept who his grandfather is and the things he did from him, in hopes of either squashing the darkness inside of him or in keeping the reason for his uncles harsh judgment away from him. Either way, finding out his knowledge with crush him and solidify his place with us. I intend on gaining his trust through training and 'accidentally' allowing certain knowledge to slip. If that doesn't work, I am willing to do whatever is necessary to make him join us." Chuckling, smoke shook his head in amusement. 

"If they think lying to him about his lineage would keep him safe and save him from darkness, they were sorely mistaken. I trust that you will have him on our side in 3 weeks time," Eris' red eyes slightly widened at the pushed forward date but made no comment on it, keeping her head bowed to her master. 

"Of course, my master, I will do whatever you need." As the hologram faded, Eris sighed knowing that she'd need to up her game and push Ben to bring her brother to her to get them to both turn to the dark side. 'From there we will slaughter anyone that stands against us and fulfill the mission my master has given.' 'And,' a small voice added, 'maybe he'll finally let you murder the man that took your mother away from you.'


	8. Hycanith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheap tricks and pretty faces

Midas groaned from her place on the forest floor, her palms digging into her eyes. 'What am I even doing here?' She grumbled to herself unhappily, yellow eyes opening to land on the large force tree before her. 'If master found out about this...' sighing, her fingers wrapped around the flower crown she had spent far too much time weaving together. 'Hycanith, said to mean playfulness,' which she found rather fitting of the dark haired man that seemed to enjoy getting into trouble and having fun. Running her finger tips over the petals she leaned back and closed her eyes. 'Just leave,' a voice growled out, surprising her. 'Its not too late, he isnt here yet and you don't have to drag him into this mess.' But it was far too late for that, she had mentioned him to her master, and she knew he wouldn't overlook her disposing of a useful asset. 'Especially one that he knows I can easily manipulate,' 

"Well aren't you here early," Midas jumped, her yellow eyes moving to find the owner of the warm hand on her shoulder frowning. "Are you okay," midas blinked once than twice, yellow locking with brown. 

"Yeah," she cleared her throat, her cheeks warming when the dark haired man leaned closer. "Are you unfamiliar with the term 'personal space'?" Poe flushed at her teasing, leaning away from the young woman, BB8 taking onto her light teasing. "He is kind of dumb, isnt he?" BB8 gave out a sound that could only be said as laughter, Poe turning to pout.

"Hey, whose side are you on," Poe demanded playfully, his dark eyes moving from his droid to the grinning young woman behind him. "Is that a flower crown?" Eris flushed, her yellow eyes landing on the crown that sat on the floor beside her. 

"Yes, they're made a flora called hycanith. They mean playfulness and I found them fitting to your personlity." Her fingers ran over the light lavender and pink flowers, Poe watching the girl with fondness in his eyes. 

"I like them, did you make it for me?" BB8 beeped unhappily, rolling closer to the pair. "Or did you make this one for BB-8?" Eris looked to the astromech, a small smile crawling across her darkly painted lips. Pushing herself up to her knees, she motioned for the rolling unit to come closer, placing the flower crown on the droid. BB-8 beeped happily, rolling back and forth as if trying to model the crown for the pair. "It looks great buddy," Poe grinned, his droid rolling over to say its thanks to the lilac haired woman. 

"I'm happy you like it, B," she tapped the droid affectionately, her yellow eyes moving past the droid to its master. "See something you like?" Her voice dropped an octave, surprising the dark haired man. One moment she was shy and embarrassed and the next she was looking at him in a way that made him feel, well... eris pushed herself to her feet, her yellow eyes moving up to the setting sun in the sky. 

"Let me guess, you have to leave?" Sighing, she allowed her fingers to run over BB8's head, her yellow eyes locking with the brunets. 

"Yes but I can make it up to you... tomorrow? I have a meeting with another padawan and I cant really ditch him since hes my masters nephew." Poe felt the smallest flicker of jealousy before he immediately snuffed it out. He barely knew the girl and had just met her. 'Doesnt mean she isnt fascinating,'

"Your boyfriend?" Eris laughed, playfully shoving the dark haired man away from her. 

"Jedi aren't suppose to form attachments, Dameron. It's one of the many rules we are forced to follow," poe arched a brow at her displeasure. 

"Do you not like the rules of the jedi?" Eris opened her mouth to respond only to shake her head. 

"Its not my place to question the rules that are set out for me, Dameron. Jedi do what their masters tell them, even if they dont agree with it." Poe frowned but didn't pry, reaching up to run a hand through his short brown hair. Pausing, Eris knew what was expected of her. "But that doesnt mean I'm not willing to break the rules for the right person." Poes brown eyes snapped up to look at the young woman who had turned away from him. "I'll see you later military boy," Poe made no move to stop the young woman, her lilac colored head disappearing in the distance. Poe sighed, looking over to his droid who had started bragging about how she had given HIM the flower crown she had made. Sighing, Poe ran his hands over his face, BB8 rolling up next to him 

"Yeah yeah, dont rush me. Shes a jedi and I'm a pilot. There's no way anything could happen between us but... that doesnt mean I wont enjoy her company while I can." 

Eris panted lightly, breaking through the clearing to where she and Ben were set to meet. Reaching up, she ran a hand through her lilac colored hair, yellow eyes moving around the clearing, pleasantly surprised that she had beat the young man to the clearing. 

"Midas," she had just allowed herself to fall back onto the ground, hands tucked neatly behind her head, when ben appeared. She merely hmm'd in response, surprised when the dark haired young man flopped over to lay beside her. "How are you doing?" The silence between them had been brief, Midas being lulled into the false assumption that Ben wouldnt pry. 'Thankfully I was prepared for this,' sighing, Midas pushed herself up into a seated position, pulling her legs in to sit crisscross. When she didnt answer, Ben placed his hand lightly on her thigh, pulling her yellow eyes from the ground to lock with his black eyes. 

"I'm nervous, scared... I'm not sure if I made the right choice coming here." She looked down at her hands, a frown marring her lovely face. "I'm scared that if he comes for me he'll-," she shook her head, Ben's hand moving her leg to her shoulder. 

"Kill Caelum?" Shaking her head she shivered, wrapping her arms around her slender form. 

"There are things far worse than death that my master can do to those he believes to be in his way." Ben's thoughts were easy to read for her, his surprise at the mans obvious power, 'especially if he scares Midas', and his... desire for the power that she wielded. Her lips curled into a small smirk, yellow eyes moving to watch his face intently. "You desire my power," his dark eyes widened as they flickered to hers. "Dont worry, you keep my secret and I'll keep yours," she winked playfully at the older boy. "But, if you want, I could... train you? Show you some of the things that my master taught me that yours likely wont..." she paused, 'nervously' rubbing her hands together. "I mean, if you want to, that is." 

"Yes, definitely yes," ben didnt hesitate in responding, his dark eyes dropping to the saber strapped to her hip. "Luke has only really taught us defense and not offense. I worry that if the temple were to be attacked, we would all fall because he fears that the dark side could call to any of us." 'You,' eris knew who Luke was worried about and it wasn't his other padawans, no, his biggest worry was that his nephew would turn and others would follow. 'It seems that this course of action would happen, even without my interference.'

"The darkness will only call to you if you let it, Ben," she spoke honestly, leaning her head back to allow herself to bask in the small amount of sunlight that still hung in the sky. "And let me tell you, once it pulls you in, it's almost impossible to pull yourself out." Ben chuckled lightly, watching the lilac haired young woman push herself to her feet. 

"You sound as though you're speaking from experience." Eris' yellow eyes pinched shut, a slight scowl on her lips. 

"I thought that much was obvious, Solo," the dark haired man rolled his eyes, taking the hand she held out to him. Smirking slightly, Eris allowed herself to be pulled closer to the dark haired man, his pale cheeks flushing when he realized how close they stood. "I'd hate for you to get caught up in something you cant handle." She stepped back, unclipping her saber from her hip and turning to face the older boy. Ben's dark eyes ran over her all black form, Eris not missing the way his eyes lingered before he cleared his throat. 

"Trust me, Wren, I can handle whatever you throw at me." Eris smirked despite herself, twirling the deep red duel sided saber in her hand. "I see you changed sabers," she gave an affirmative nod, only stopping the action to answer.

"It was a gift from a force ghost. I guess he thought I would be the one to carry on his work for whatever reason." She spoke of Revan, the red saber having been given to her by the dark haired man. "But, if I'm being honest, I do have a habit of disappointing people," Ben arched a dark brow, surprised by her unpleasant remark about herself. 

"You didnt disappoint him, Midas, what happened wasn't your fault." Eris moved forward, opting to engage him instead of listen to his words. "He knows you never meant for your mother to die and you didnt have a choice in going to the dark side," Eris caught his blade with her own before spinning and disarming him, her blade hovering inches from his neck. 

"But I did, Ben, I had a choice. I could have fought back and tried to save her but I didn't. The darkness called to me just like your uncle said it did and I was more than happy to answers its call and now... now it's too late for me." Tears filled her yellow eyes, her blade flickering off as she moved away from the wide eyed man. 

"Its not too late and I can prove it! You just have to trust me, okay?" Eris sniffled but gave a nod, allowing Ben to run his finger tips up the side of her cheek. "But I have to be heading back, Luke wished to speak of something important with me, and I cant keep him waiting. I'll see you tomorrow," Eris forced a small smile to her lips, 

"Until tomorrow." Ben hesitated, his dark eyes falling to her darkly painted lips before he shook his head and stepped back. 

"Until tomorrow," he repeated, his cheeks flushing as he turned on his heels and headed back in the direction of the temple. Eris giggled softly once she was sure she was alone. 'What a foolish man, all I had to do was cry a little bit and now he thinks he can 'save me'. Shaking her head from side to side, she knew what was to come. 'Soon he will trust me enough to allow me to meet others from the temple and then I'll turning them all against Skywalker and finally kill the man that has been a thorn in my masters side. Her smirk faltered lightly, she couldn't return to her master with Ben until she was sure that Caelum would follow. 'And then we wi become the most feared creatures in the universe and reign supreme.'


	9. Frangipani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are fatal or at least they are when your master is a Sith lord

"I believe he intends on telling Luke that I am here," Snokes sunken eyes widened slightly, his apprentice seeming to have a plan in place already without consulting with him. 'She has learned so much in such a short time,' he mused, watching the lilac young woman thoughtfully. 

"Are you not worried about this?" Her yellow eyes met his through the hologram they used to communicate, her face a mask of calm. 

"Of course not, master, I was taught to always have back up plans." Snoke smirked, pleased by her compliment but she did not pause as she continued. "I will use this to my advantage. It is likely that he and Caelum will make a case for me, to be given the chance to do good. From there I will earn the trust and loyalty of the other padawans and be able to turn not only his nephew, but all of his students against him." Snoke hmm'd in response, leaning back into the throne he sat upon and crossing his legs. 

"And if you cant get them all to join you?" Eris smirked, a dark look boiling in her eyes.

"Then I will kill them." 

Eris sighed, sitting on the highest branch of the force tree, her leggings absently swinging back and forth. It had been three days since she had heard from Ben and three days of her hiding from Poe. She had wanted to visit the dark haired pilot and his droid but hadn't been able to talk herself into it. She knew that if she were to use him for intel her master would likely make her kill him. 'Business as usual,' she told herself, ignoring how normal she felt when she spoke with the dark haired pilot. 'But you aren't normal, youre a Sith assassin and a killing machine.' Attachments were meaningless but not for the same reason the jedi believed them to be. 'Plus,' a small voice added, 'if you dont utilize the pilot you will disappoint master,' and nothing scared her more than that. Shaking her head, she leaned her head back against the tree, her hand closing around the flower crown she had brought for her dark haired... friend? Her thumbs ran lightly over the petals of the yellow and white flower. 'Frangipani,' they were said to represent trust and a sense of protection. Neither were things she could possibly ever have or feel but she didnt care. They reminded her of BB8 in a way and she was sure both droid and man would appreciate them. I just have to wait for the right moment to give them to him. She had decided against trying to interact with him again, at least for the time being. Leaning forward, the dark haired pilot came into view. He had shown up without B, which was only slightly surprising, knowing what the droid was meant for. Poe was currently reading what appeared to be a regulation manual, a pencil held between his lips as his dark eyes skimmed over the pages. 'I'm surprised the man actually does his research.' Eris noting it was for older modeled air crafts. 'Does he plan on stealing an old empire ship?' Her lips curled into a grin, surprised by how easily she could see him flying around one of the air crafts held in her master fleet.'He would be a great addition to the first order but...' shaking her head, she knew exactly why something like that wouldn't happen. 'Poe would never turn against the republic,' 'and,' a darker voice countered, 'master would have likely killed him for whatever he did to end up on guard duty.' Pushing herself up to her feet, she was able to distinguish that the dark eyed man had fallen asleep, his book open and resting on his chest. Eris stepped out of the tree, free falling quickly before silently landing before the slumbering man. Eris knelt down before him, gently placing the flower crown on his head before plucking the reg manual from him. Opening the book, she gently plucked the pencil from him mouth and grinned.

Frangipani,   
Meaning: Protection, Trust

Gently laying the book back in its place, eris hesitated, her finger tips moving from the book to hover above his face. Releasing a nervous breath, she let her fingers graze up the side his, finding a light amount of stubble coming in. Her thumb ran lightly over his cheek bone, a content sigh leaving the slumbering mans lips before she moved, immediately throwing herself straight up into the air. Her arms wrapped around the branch she had previously been sitting on, a white and orange astromech rolling into the spot she had just been crouched in. BB8 rolled even closer, it's one black eye focused on the flower crown on the mans head before it began to beep enthusiastically, startling the slumbering man awake. 

"Hey hey, slow down B," Poe laughed, sitting up from his slouched postion, the book he had been reading siding down his chest and landing open on the forest floor. Poes eyes crinkled with confusion, his hand moving to his head, where BB8 was demanding he look. A large smile broke out on the mans face, gently removing the flower crown from the top of his head. Leaning forward he grabbed his book, BB8 still beeping away happily. "Oh come on, of course I knew she'd come back, i mean, you've seen me, B, the ladies cant stay away." Poe joked, turning the book over in his hand, only to smile even wider than before. Eris felt her cheeks flush, poe pulling the flowers from his head and pressing them to his nose. Sighing, his eyes softened, his dark eyes pinching shut. BB8 rolled closer, his concern for his master evident in the way he beeped. "I'm okay, little guy, I just miss her," B beeped, eris grinning when she realized he was attempting to comfort his master. "I know, buddy, I'm sure she'll pop up again soon." Eris leaned back from her position in the tree, having found the white droid looking up to where she had been hiding. Sighing gently, she slipped from her place in the force tree, and headed back in the direction she had come from. 'I'm sure Ben will be waiting there by the time I get there' and her plan would be able to finally begin. 

Eris wasn't disappointed when she broke through the forest clearing, her yellow eyes landing on the standing black haired young man. His back was turned to her, his saber gripped loosely in his hand as he spun it in the fashion she had taught him. 'Hes quick on the up take,' she complimented internally, though she couldn't be overly impressed. 'He has been training under the great 'Luke Skywalker' after all.' Rolling her yellow eyes she felt a cat like grin slide across her lips. Silently creeping up on the man, she wrapped her hand around her saber, and pulled it from its holster. As Ben finished the steps she had taught him, her saber burned to life. His dark brown eyes widened before their sabers clashed, Eris grinning laughing out loud as they danced around one another. Ben, after getting over his surprise, laughed, doing his best to counter her attacks before she got the drop on his, disarming the laughing man. Pulling her blade away from him, she pulled him to his feet, Ben grinning warmly down at the young woman. 

"You're a quick learner," she spoke softly, Ben reaching up and tucking a strand of lilac hair behind her ear. 

"You're a great teacher," he countered just as softly, Eris coughing into her closed fist and stepping back. 

"You're early," she spoke, breaking away from the dark haired man. Ben gave a nod, a small smile appearing on his face when he realized she had a flower stuck to her skin tight leather pants. Reaching out, Ben plucked it off, Eris' yellow eyes dropping to the flower in his hand. "Ah, it's a frangipani, " Eris spoke softly, taking the flower from the older boys hand and reaching up to tuck it behind his ear. 

"Its hard for me to imagine you playing in a flower field," Eris rolled her eyes, running a hand through her long lilac hair. 

"You know, I am occasionally a nice girl, Ben. Who's to say the flowers weren't from someone?" Ben frowned at her teasing, but didn't argue her poing. 'Shes not a jedi like you are, shes not required to follow the rules that were laid out for you.' Shaking his head, he remembered the idea he had come up with. 

"Midas, I had an idea and I wanted to run it by you." Eris nodded, her lips twitching slightly in anticipation of getting what she wanted. "I was thinking that you could come back to the temple with me." Her eyes widened in a way that she hoped would convey that she was surprised despite already knowing what he was going to say. "I think given what has happened to you, Luke would be happy to have you as a padawan, and I know that Caelum would be more than happy to have you at the temple." 'Dont seem too expecting,' she told herself, concealing her true emotion and forcing tears to her eyes. 

"Do you really think so?" Ben reached out, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder. 

"Of course, you're an amazing student and an even better teacher. He'll have no choice but to accept you, especially if the other padawans meet you, and can voucher for you." Eris smirked, finding the young man blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Have you told them about me," 'this will definitely help my cause.' She had to repress a smirk, Ben breaking eye contact to look past her, Eris feeling the slightest flicker of a force signature. 

"Not exactly but Caelum did when he first arrived here and I think with what hes told them and what he and I have seen of you, we'll be able to get them to accept you, leaving Luke no choice but to accept you as well." Eris smiled, reaching out to place her hand lightly upon his cheek. 

"Thank you so much, Ben, for everything." Ben's cheeks flushed again, his dark eyes flickering past her once more. 'Whoever was sent to fetch him is weak, Luke must be desperate.' 

"I'm sorry but Luke has sent another padawan for me. I have to get going," he paused, stepping back to tenderly touch her cheek. "I'll meet you here tomorrow evening and I'll sneak you into the temple, okay? From there, we'll figure out what to do." Ben hesitated, an irritated huff leaving his lips when they faintly heard someone call out to him. 

"Until tomorrow night," with that Ben turned on his heel and disappeared in the direction that the voice came from. Rolling her yellow eyes she too headed back toward her temporary home, ready to report her findings to her master. Activating her communication device she released a calming breath. Entering the secret room built into her temporary home, she found her master already waiting for her. 

"It seems you're making the progress you had hoped for, my sweet apprentice." Midas kept her face blank of any emotion, her mind steady and focused on her task. 

"Yes, master, tomorrow night I will infiltrate the temple and destroy the new jedi order from within, for your glory and the victory of the first order."


	10. Daffodil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing jedi is easier than you think

Eris paced back and forth anxiously, her yellow eyes continuously flickering up to the setting sun. 'Where is he?' She was beginning to feel genuine anxiety, her yellow eyes flickering back and forth, worried that Luke had somehow discovered her. 'No, Ben wouldn't do that, would he?' Shaking her head she pressed her palms to her eyes, an irritated groan leaving her lips as she finally flipped over, landing silently on the grassy ground. 'Worrying isnt going to help anything. Been either told Luke you're here or he didnt. You just need to trust in your abilities to trick unsuspecting men.' Her lips twitched into a smile at those thoughts, knowing that she had never had a problem before. 'Ben will be no different,' her yellow eyes snapped opening, realizing that someone was approaching. Pushing herself onto her feet, she realized it wasn't Ben. 

"Poe," the dark haired pilot startled slightly, his dark eyes moving from the group of soldiers following him to her. 

"Eris, hey," poe began, only for a blue skinned man to step forward, a frown upon his stern face. 

"You know this woman?" He demanded, poe rolling his dark brown eyes behind the black haired man. 

"I would assume so, since he did call me by my name." Poe shook his head behind the unpleasant man, eris merely rolling her eyes in response. 

"Well since the two of you are acquainted, I would have thought he would have made you aware that this is private property." Eris arched a brow, a cat like grin spreading across her lips.

"Well than I guess it's a good thing shes suppose to be here." Eris looked to her right, finding the stormy eyed Ben solo walking toward her. "So if anyone wasn't suppose to be here, it would be you." The blue skinned man scoffed, dark eyes narrowing at the arrogant young man.

"And who exactly are you to tell me where I can and can't be?" Ben's lips twisted into a frown, dark eyes narrowing.

"I'm a knight of the temple and you are on jedi property, therefore I can tell you when you can and can't be." 

"Sir," poe began but the blue skinned man held up a hand to silence him, a soft chuckle leaving his lips.

"Even if this is property the temple sits on, it is still under the protection of the republic, which I serve, meaning I have more rights to say who can and cant be here than some youngling." Ben's jaw clenched, his dark eyes flashing with anger. 

"Youngling?" He growled out, the air seeming to shift, the five man group of soldiers tensing. "Trust me, Commander, I am no youngling and am more than happy to show you the power that I possess." 

"Commander," another man spoke up, his commanders hand dropping to the weapon on his hip. Eris had to force down a grin, dark eyes moving to find Ben smirking. In an instance, Ben's saber was in his hand and the blue skin man pointed his blaster at the jedi. 

"Stop," eris suddenly moved between them, blocking Ben from the group of soldiers who were now aiming at them, Poe having not drawn his weapon. "You are a jedi, ben, this isnt how one deals with confrontation," the man with the blaster gave a short chuckle, Eris' red eyes snapping to him.

"And you, who do you think the Senate is going to support? A no name, faceless commander, or the apprentice to the universally recognized, Luke Skywalker?" Neither man spoke, both fuming from her heated words before she moved to relax, only for her jaw to clench. 

"Running off to tell your mommy?" Everyone from, Ben having made the mistake of stepping forward and those with the republic raising their weapons to fire at him. Exhaling through her nose, eris looked up only to find Luke Skywalker watching them, a girl she didnt recognize standing close behind him. 

"You can release them now," Luke spoke calmly despite the anger she could sense in him, both parties seeming to realize who had just come upon the scene. She didnt even move, releasing the republic soldiers without a glance. Luke on the other hand turned to face them directly, dark eyes narrowed in anger. "You will leave now and I wont report this incident to your superiors." Eris was thankful she hadn't released ben yet, his black eyes communicating his feelings toward his masters leniency. The commanders mouth opened before clicking shut, eris giving him no room to argue. Instead, the man gave an affirmative nod before turning on his heel.

"We're leaving," Poe hesitated, dark eyes moving to her. "Dameron," Poe moved to follow, his gaze lingering on her briefly, her face set into an emotionless mask. As soon as they were far enough away, eris released Ben, his mouth opening to argue only for Luke to beat him to it.

"What were you thing?" Ben's jaw clenched, the young woman behind Luke looking at her with narrowed eyes. "And you, what do you think you're doing here?" Eris' red eyes widened but she forced herself to remain calm. She needed to come off calm and collected to convince him to take her on and give her a chance. 

"I," her red eyes narrowed at the ground, Ben stepping between her and his uncle. 

"None of this was her fault and you know it. She stopped them from attacking me and would have been able to diffuse the situation had you not intervened. This was my fault and my fault alone," the girl behind Luke scoffed, her brown eyes narrowing at her once more.

"You're lying, you know better than to engage with them. I'm sure she did something to convince you to lie for her and-,"

"Jaina, enough, he's telling the truth," the brunette frowned, completely unconvinced but didnt argue with her master. Sighing, Luke reached up to rub his face before looking between the pair. "I'm not sure how you got here, Midas-,"

"Eris," she corrected immediately, not missing the surprise that flashed across Ben's face. Luke pressed his lips together but gave a nod nonetheless. 

"But this is something that should be discussed back at the temple, Jaina, you'll be with me on the speeder back. Ben, Eris, you can share one back." Eris was surprised Luke had suggested the pair travel back together but forced herself to remain neutrally following the fuming girl and her master, Ben slightly behind her. Walking up to the speeder she allowed ben to get on first, mounting the bike behind him. Luke took off first, Ben lingering briefly, 

"I'm sorry." The speeder lurched as it took off, Eris resting her chin on Ben's shoulder. "Things shouldn't have ended this way and I never should have lost my temper like I did." Eris squeezed the mans center, a frown on her lips.

"Its okay, they shouldn't have treated you like that and I'm happy I was there to intervene." She paused, "I'm sorry your uncle found out." Ben rolled his dark eyes, a frown upon his lips. 

"Dont worry, hes not going to do anything." Eris' brows arched but she made no comment on the dark haired mans dismissal of his master, her own master and her mission briefly fluttering to the front of her mind. 'This disconnect will work in my favor,' her red eyes moved to land on the greying master only to find his passenger staring back at her. 'She will be a problem that I will need to removed.' The young womans death having already been decided upon. 'I cant risk her getting in my way,' averting her gaze she found them approaching a large beautiful temple. 'Just like the temple on courosant,' she noted, having learned extensively of the Sith of the past and of one lord vader's original training as a jedi. 'He spent many years there,' though this temple required crossing a large stone bridge, a large lake sitting below the raised temple with a natural waterfall flowing down from the two sides of the bridge. 'It looks great,' her red eyes ran over the pristine off white stone, green vegetation and various plant life protruding from the various corners and crevices. "Impressed?" Ben teased lightly, Eris' only nodding along, her red eyes moving to find the stone face they had been approaching rising to allow them entrance into the temple. Ben parked the speeder in a corner of the circular room they had entered, Luke parking his nearby. Sighing, Luke turned to face the pair, Jaina lingering nearby. 

"You two follow me, Jaina, report that we've returned," Jaina opened her mouth to protest only for her master to turn on his heels and walk away, a frown pulling across her lips before she stomped in the direction she was told to. Eris followed Luke silently, Ben at her side, a scowl upon his face. Luke led them to an elevator, the pair entering behind him, Luke avoiding eye contact with both youth. Eris followed Luke first, the doors swishing open to reveal another large round room, several chairs seated around the center in a circle. 'Likely a council room, or at least that's what it will be once there's enough jedi,' though she knew her master would never let it get that far. 'Theyll be snuffed out before they've even truly begun.' Eris repressed the smirk that threatened to bubble to the surface, red eyes landing on Luke who had taken a seat on one of the chairs.

"What were you thinking," Luke spoke calmly, his palms digging into his eyes. "If you would have fought those republic men that would have come back on your mother and that would crush her. Is that what you want," Ben's jaw clenched, dark eyes flashing.

"Do you think they ever thought about me or what I want?" Luke rolled his eyes in response, leaning back with a frown. "Do you think I wanted to come here? To be sent away?" 

"Ben, we've been over this. Your mother and father sent you here because they thought this is what was best for you and it is. Honing your skills, helping others, you're on the right path but you keep slipping up. The darkness calls to you, Ben, and you need to be strong enough to pull away from it because if you dont, its almost impossible to pull yourself out." Eris' eyebrows rose in surprise, recognizing his words as the words she had spoken to Ben earlier. 'The darkness called to Luke as well?' Her surprise burned away almost immediately as she thought of the similarities between her and her father. 'No matter how hard we try I guess sometimes we end up being like those we hate.' Luke turned to her now, his dark eyes running over her all black attire, and the black metal of her saber. "Eris, was it," she gave a nod, not wanting to risk speaking. "I'm assuming that's the new name you were given once you were taken." 

"Yes, that is the name my master decided fit me best. Eris was the name of a once powerful goddess of chaos and destruction. He hoped that I would follow in her footsteps but... I ran away. He sent me on a reconnaissance mission in this system but this planet called to me so I came here instead and Ben found me." Luke nodded along with her story, 

"And what is it that you want to do now? Do you intend on reporting us to your master?" 

"No," she answered immediately, "he would kill all of you and destroy this planet and i... I don't want that. If I could I would like to stay here. Even if you dont want to train me, staying here is better than having to return to my master." Luke watched Ben intently, feeling his curiosity peak more and more at the mention of her master. 

"Leave us," Ben's dark eyes snapped from Eris to his master. "Now," Ben's hands closed into fists but he didnt argue, confident that the lilac haired woman would tell him more about her master later. "Sit," eris didnt hesitate, sitting silently on the seat next to Luke. "Who is your master, Eris?" She gulped audibly, feigning panic. 

"Snoke," Luke started, eris unsurprised that he knew who he was. 'Hes had his eyes on Ben for a long time, it's likely leia sent ben away to keep him safe from him. "You look like you know who he is," Luke sighed, looking out the large glass window that sat behind the pair. 

"I'm aware of who he is, hes been after Ben for years, even before his birth. Leia knew of the threat he held and decided that Ben training under me would protect him." 'So Ben doesnt know the real reason he was sent away.' "But even here with my protection, I see that the darkness calls to Ben, and I'm worried that one day he will no longer pull away and it will swallow him whole." Eris was surprised, the information the older man was sharing with her being far too intimate. "I will allow you to stay here, if youd like but only if you stay far away from Ben. Even with the light that I can see in you that's begging to be released, I know you are not to be trusted. I will not risk you driving him into your masters arms," Luke pushed himself up without waiting for a response from her. "If I find that you're poisoning him or are trying to turn away in this temple away from the light, I will not hesitated to do what needs to be done." The elevator to her left opened, the brunette girl from before entering the room to join the pair. "Jaina will show you to your quarters and then will meet you in the morning to give you a tour of the temple." Eris gave a nod, following the silent brunette out of the room and into the elevator. Eris stood behind her, arms crossed over her chest as she leaned lazily against the wall. She could see the young womans eyes flickering up to her in the reflective metal doors of the elevator, a frown on her pink lips. Before her the doors dinged open, forcing the young womans eyes to avert as she lead eris out of the elevator and down the hallway. They walked past several room, eris sensing that they were empty. 

"Master doesnt want you near the others right away, at least not until you prove he can trust you." Eris rolled her eyes, stopping behind the young woman. 'You cant kill her right away, it has to be an accident.' Pressing the pad next to the door it swished open revealing a large room with large glass pane windows adorning the furthest wall. Following Jaina inside she noted that the room was rather simple, a bed, a dresser, an overhead light, and a bedside table. "I'm sure its not as much as you're use to but you're a 'jedi' now, we live very minimalistically." Eris didnt respond, moving across the room to look out the floor to ceiling windows.

"Is there something else you needed?" Eris didnt even look up from her view, red eyes trained on the rippling clear waters below. Jaina moved across the room, looking directly into the young womans red eyes. 

"If you even give me the slightest reason to think you are here to betray my family and friends, I will kill you. Do I make myself clear," Eris laughed openly, turning to face the brown haired girl head on, her lips twisting into a wicked smile.

"If you're going to threaten me, Jaina, you should try to stop yourself from trembling when you do it." Jaina's dark eyes narrowed, eris turning back to her view below. "You can leave now," Jaina didnt need to be told twice, whirling on her heel and stomping out of the room. Giggling softly to herself, Eris allowed herself to flop back on the large navy blue comforted bed. 'Everything is going according to plan.'


End file.
